


Looking good

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story continues... it's awesome in a way how much you can create when there's enough information and both G and B are talking enough, February 9 and July 7, so far... (y) <br/>Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one too, not a one-shot, even though it will have some of them inside of it all. <br/>I will write a lot of Blake in Tish and Blake in Nash because, to be honest, those are my favorite and most touchy moments I can think about, with family and friends. Next chapter will have a lot of it, Blake/Luke, Blake/Trace, Blake/Friends and even some Blake/Miranda... Enjoy the mush!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Double Screwed

Life works in funny and mysterious ways. Six months ago, I was miserable and a ball of sadness that deserved all the pity in the world, and now, I’m literally waiting for my girlfriend to come down the stairs to go to some party-type-thing with her friends, who I haven’t met yet and don’t really know much about me. We don’t want to rush anything; that was decided from the moment we started this relationship after weeks of flirting and crying and inappropriate amounts of hugs between two still-married people. Since the beginning of our relationship it has flown in ways that I couldn’t even imagine, from the way we bonded to our first kiss (the very first time), to our first night together, to been caught by her brother and being exposed to her family when we weren’t ready for that to happen, it has been a crazy three months, amazing, but crazy, of course. I mean, we are both artist that work in very different spectrums of the industry, both with successful careers and very busy schedules who have everything but one thing, a partner. I understood after marrying Miranda that marriage and relationships are more than love and lust, the timing might be the most important part of all.

I know, I’m reminded constantly, that Gwen is older than me and that she has three kids, I know that, I know that we might not end up together forever because for whatever reason my love life sucks and also, that she already did the marriage and babies thing, she might not want to do that again but for the first time, I’m dating someone who already reached her peak in her career and does it for pleasure more than for awards and money, someone who is more interested in other things than work, anyway, someone that is on the same page that I am, because as much as I love singing and performing, after so much shit that has happened in my life, the joy of standing on a stage with thousands of people singing along to my songs, had lost a big interest and excitement, singing love songs when my entire world was crumbling around me, because at the end of the day I used to arrive at an empty house, in a state that I don’t like, with a message on the machine from my wife, apologizing for not been able to come, again, to meet me here, in this hell made of pavement and noise, and cars, and smoke and just… awful.

- _How do I look? -_ I heard that voice that gets me every damn time. I looked up and there she was, looking hot as ever, with that red lip and smile that makes me crazy and those bedroom eyes.

- _Perfect as always_ \- She did and as always, she blushed.

- _You are too good for me Blake Shelton-_ Fuck, that voice again. – _I might keep you_ -

- _You do and I’ll keep you happy and… well, busy_ \- I winked and the way her eyes went a little dark and a blush burst into her, I knew she remembered what happened last night. We haven’t slept together that many times, we waited for a month before the first official sleepover, since then only five times have we done it, one of them caught in the morning by her brother and sister in law. Since the moment I met her, I wanted her, that’s not a lie. She turned out to be one of the most amazing women I’ve ever met, sweet and joyful, funny and quirky, generous and fun, just perfect. We met a little over a year ago, in the production meeting of season 7, as she walked in I just felt electricity all over my skin and was unable to look her in the eyes until I calmed down a little bit and then I went to my pushed normal self, ignoring the weird stares from Adam and Mark, the only two that knew this side of Blake Shelton.

- _What’s up? I lost you there…-_

_-I’m thinking about life and time…and us-_

_-Really? What now_? -  She went straight to my arms and I opened them, hugging her tight to me.

- _What now? The beginning… When I saw you for the first time, when you jumped on me and then I jumped on you…Todd walking in, everything_ -

- _Jesus. Don’t remind me that… I don’t think I will ever see my brother the same way_ \- She said with her head against my chest and my arms around her, playing with her hair. – _Wait… did you say when I jumped on you_?-

- _Yeah, we both know you kissed me first_ \- She punched me in the arm jokingly.

It was a march drunken night when I had caught Miranda for the second time with both hands on the cake, it was only a few texts and plans to meet up but nothing serious she had said in November, but that March 12 at 7:24 pm, it was very serious as her blouse was on the floor with her bra and his pants, her skirt rolled on her abdomen, under her manager, in the brown couch I hated but she loved so it was bought in that huge ass house that I hated. I saw them, they didn’t saw me, without noise I went upstairs, grabbed a two large bags and a suitcase, filled one with clothes and the other one with the first crap I could see over my watery eyes filled with pain and anger and the suitcase with everything else, I didn’t fold or anything, I just threw every shit I had in them, everything even my toothbrush and shaving cream, I didn’t want anything under that Nashville roof. I finished packing all of my things and with a strength I didn’t know I had I went downstairs again, no tears in my eyes. They were both lying on the floor, breathing heavily, Miranda hadn’t cum and I could tell, I was good at telling when she wanted to fake it so it could be over and she could do something else instead.

- _I’m glad you are done. I won’t do much, here’s my key. I packed everything; wait for my lawyers to call you_ -

- _Blake_! - She screamed and I could see the horror on her face, she knew what was going to happen.

- _Shit_ \- he said, and looked down to the floor and grabbed a cushion to cover his junk.

_-We are done. I think that’s obvious-_

_-Blake,_ wait- She got up

 _-Wait? You are naked after having sex with another man. I repeat, wait for my_ lawyer- And I left. It was done. I called Trace when I got into my truck.

- _Hello?-_

_-Trace-_

_-Blake, son. How are you?-_

_-Been better…Listen, can I crash in your house for tonight?-_

_-Sure. Everything ok?-_

_-I’ll tell you when I get there… I can’t talk-_ I was already feeling my throat close up.

- _Ok. I have beers. Careful on the road_ -

That was Trace, dry, and a rock, exactly what I needed to remind me to not fall apart in the middle of the road. When I got there, a cold beer and a warm bed were waiting for me, and it became my home for the next two weeks after I told Trace he just stayed silent and said “ _After all, bros before hoes_ ” and that was it.

In those two weeks, I only told Adam and my family, I asked Adam to tell Carson and to ask him to stay quiet, a boy’s night out with Luke, Zach and Chris was my vent, and as I told them what happened their faces turned from disgust to anger to rage.

_-What a bitch!-_

_-I beg you…don't go back to her-_

_-Damn, she’s fucked-_

_-Luke, Zach, yes… she is, or not, I don’t know. Luke, I won’t come back to her and Chris, fucked? What do you mean?-_

_-Her career is over... that’s what I mean-_

_-What? Why?-_

_-Blake, sugar babe… You should know something about that ex of yours…-_ Luke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

_-What is it, Luke?-_

_-You do know that… well, we hate her-_

_-I know that…-_ They were very vocal about it

_-No, not just us three, but a lot of people-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-People only talked to her because they like you, invite her to things because you are a supporting husband and you would go, not because she is nice. I mean, we have been friends for years…right? You never noticed that I asked YOU out for, drinks, parties, and dinners… not her. She is not pleasant, but she was your wife, so… she is part of the package, was part of the package-_

_-You are exaggerating…-_

_-Dude, please. She doesn’t deserve most things she has received, people voted for her because of you, people bought her albums because of you, people hate her, by people I mean, singers, bands, producers and a lot of fans… lots of people-_

_-Guys…she is not a bad musician-_

_-She is not Carrie, or Reba, or Ashley, or…anyone else and she is very mean-_

_-Yeah, people don’t like her… We could bet a thousand dollars that her album won’t sell well, even though she is gonna use the whole, divorce sadness shit-_

_-You… are gonna sell the same. You are likable… most of the times-_

I just shrugged and moved the conversation to another subject, but my mind couldn’t help but wrapped around the fact, that apparently everyone hated Miranda, why didn’t they say so? Damn.

Adam’s reaction wasn’t that different, he asked me when was I returning to LA, which was in three weeks, I was spending one week in Oklahoma after Nashville, he said that he felt awful by the fact that I felt awful and that everything was gonna be ok, he didn’t say anything about Miranda, which made me realized that the boys were right, not a lot of people that I knew, liked her.

Returning home was hell, I stayed with my sister for that week and it was so strange not going home, Miranda was moving out in a couple of months, my lawyers moved fast and I was glad, papers and everything would be done by July. My family was very open about the fact that they didn’t like Miranda from the beginning so my break up with her was received happily, apparently. Nobody said “I told you so”, oh, but the wanted… they really wanted to. It was more taking care of me for being the baby who had his heart broken, to say the least. I was shattered inside, another divorce before forty, damn it. I always though Miranda was it, she was the one, I would look over so many shit between us and for nothing, apparently.

Mike took me fishing the second day and it felt good, I felt like I couldn’t breathe with my mom and my sister all over me. Mike understood he wasn’t much of a talker and that was exactly what I needed, silence. On our way to lake Texoma I saw a huge “ _For sale_ ” sign in a land not that far from where we were gonna park.

_-Hey, What do you know about this area?-_

_-What?-_

_-Is for sale… I like it-_

_\- Wanna buy it?-_

_-I wouldn’t mind building a new house here, near the lake and it’s a lotta land. I have to sell the other one, the one in Nashville and in LA too, so. I should start, don’t you think?-_

_-Yeah, it’s a good idea… talk to your lawyers first, though-_

_-We have a prenup-_

_-You do?-_

_-Yeah, with a cheating clause too, for both-_

_-Nice-_

_-Yeah, everything we got while married is gonna be split in half-_

_-Good, is it much?-_

_-Not really. House in Nashville, LA and in here, a few other things but nothing important-_

_-No cars? Or... boats? Pets?-_

_-Well, she has her cars and I have mine. No boats and she's probably gonna keep the zoo, except for Betty, she is mine. Some dumb things but nothing it’s worth the fight, not really-_

_-Well, it’s neat, I guess-_

_-Yeah…-_

The whole time fishing I could picture a new house in here; I would do it the way I wanted because I was single I didn’t have to make it to someone else’s preferences and that was good. I could picture myself with greens, a barn, definitely a pool, and lots of things. When we got home I grabbed my phone and dialed my lawyer, John, and he offered himself to start the talks to buy the land. It was a good start so far. The whole broken heart thing aside.

I had to thank the team I work with for the progress so far, from the label to publicist, band, etc., I haven’t told them what happened just that something happened and I couldn’t go to a few meeting and that I was in need of a break, the honest truth I was way too drunk to go. From the team, only three knew about the Miranda fiasco, Brandon, Tony and John, Brandon publicist, Tony a band member and John, my boss, all of them, friends. All of them reacted the same way other people did, anger and confusion, Miranda and I were through.

 _-Everything is fine… take time off-_ John said not my boss. John Esposito, my friend.

 _-Yeah…-_ Tony was all for it. He despised Miranda.

_-I want to work-_

_-The Voice is gonna start soon, that’ll keep your mind busy-_

_-Yeah… I guess-_

The meeting was more me saying that I was gonna be ok but that I wanted time off but I would do something with that time off than anything else. I didn’t want to be in Nashville, the news was gonna be out soon and I didn’t want to see people so I flew to LA after a week in Oklahoma and Adam was waiting for me at the airport. It was a very hot day in California, the sun was shining over my dark spirit. Adam wearing his hoodie and ripped jeans, me in my cowboy gear and a small bag.

_-Wow, I didn’t know I have such a loyal boyfriend-_

_-Shut up, you jerk-_

_-Kiss my fat ass -_

With that, we hugged. Tight. I needed it and apparently Adam too. Of all the people I wanted to be with, at this particular moment in time, Adam was one of them. He was simply my best friend and I was his, a drunken night a two years ago we came clean. We love each other enough to spend a lot of time together and share things that we didn’t with anybody else, but not enough to make out as we joked, we weren’t each other’s type, which was more than ok with both of us. Since that day in mid-April we had vacationed together, late night calls, good cries, drunken nights and even though we don’t say this often or ever, we had shared a bed a few times, most of them I would wake up with his elbow on my side or with him complaining about my snores, it was all good.

- _How was the flight-_

 _-Good-_ We small talked on our way to his car.

- _So… How’s B?-_

_-Great… Busy, in Paris right now. I miss her-_

_-Aww-_

_-Let me take a picture_ …- We took a selfie and he sends it to her. – _She was worry about you…-_

_-Ain’t she sweet? I’m Ok. Been better, lots of lawyers, meeting, and shit, but I’m ok-_

_-Good, the faster, the better-_

_-Yeah, now I need to put the house on sale and have a meeting with the producers of The Voice, right after the production meeting on Monday-_

_-It’s a good idea. Gonna be messy?-_

_-I don’t think so. Miranda is too proud to sign the papers but too proud to not sign them. So…Everyone in Nashville pretty much knows by now-_

_-Yeah?-_

_-Yeah, the house was put on the market last week, both, the one in Oklahoma and the one in Nashville, that’s hell of a clue-_

_-I guess… What about the one here?-_

_-We are selling too. Tonight I’ll start to get my shit in boxes, Miranda will do it next week-_

_-Ok…-_ I noticed we passed my street _-Hey, where are we going?-_

_-Yeah… well. My house, you won’t stay there alone. Tomorrow I’ll help you with boxes and we’ll call Carson. He’s desperate to do something … Few beers, music and boxes-_

_-Adam, you don’t have too…-_

_-Listen, Shelton. We are bros, you were with me in hard times, told me to take my head out of my ass when B and I broke up, you set my shit straight. A year later, I’m married and because of you, I’m happy … It’s not like I owe you… but we are bros. So, you are staying at my house and tomorrow we are gonna pack your shit and setting a few things on fire, hopefully, Miranda’ stuff-_

_-Thanks, buddy-_  I didn’t know what to say. It was one of those moments when I realized how lucky I actually was, friend and family are all you actually need. Carson was happy to help and we did set a couple of Miranda’s clothes on fire, it was fun. Loud music, beers, and packing while trashing my ex was exactly what I needed after weeks of sadness and hold back anger.

The production meeting was good, we knew the drill, Pharrell was coming back, so was Gwen, which was very good, both always made me feel better, both easy going and sweet, it was a good break from those hardcore seasons with Christina, who was fearless and spicy as fuck, sometimes too much  and it could get tiring quick.

Gwen was beautiful as usual, but she looked different, she looked quiet, distant, serious and skinny, she has been always thin and let me tell ya, I have seen that woman eat like there was no tomorrow, this time, she barely touched her food, didn’t drank much water, didn’t laugh, she was here and at the same time she was away. Pharrell seemed to know what was up cuz when I looked at him he just shook his head no at us, so nobody said anything.

I cleaned my throat when Carson finished the whole meeting with an “ _Any questions_ ”, I’ve specifically asked him to say so, I wanted to break the news at once so the divorce wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone.

 _-I_ _want to say something_ …- I started in a very monotone and serious tone.

- _Go ahead Blake_ …- Mark said with a certain worry because of my tone and silence. You could see his worried eyes and his tight mouth. Mark has been like a dad to us, even though he is not that old, he is the one always pushing to get everyone to be a family and be friends, most of the times worked. If you worked for him, you were a kid to him.

- _Well, I’m getting a divorce. It’s not gonna be messy, hopefully. The news will come out in mid or late July. I wanted to all of you to know so_ …-

There was a silent and Adam’s hand on my shoulder gave some strength.

- _So am I_ …- I heard a voice say and I looked at Gwen, completely perplexed. _–I am getting divorce too, the papers will be fill in August, though_ -

I couldn’t believe it. Those two were like princess and prince of relationships in the business. Every single person talked about them as couple goals, they have been together for decades in their highest and lowest peaks, it was like Reba and Narvel, who were getting a divorce too, and damn what the hell was going on? That would explain her sad self, geez.

- _Well, we are a family here. You are gonna be protected… Nobody messes with my kids_ \- Mark said

- _You heard Gwen, daddy Mark is gonna take the bullies out of the school…-_   I said and her laugh was music to my ears. I missed that, unconsciously.

Since that moment when we locked eyes after we shared our sorrow with our friends, I should have known that my destiny was here, staring at me with sad eyes, but with a soft smile. Now looking back, I should have known that the spike of electricity that hit my body when she winked at me and the way she followed the joke was the best thing that ever happened to me, yet.

From that moment on everything changed, I texted her an “ _If you wanna set on fire a few things of his? I’ll help you… Adam, Carson and I set on fire a couple of Miranda’s blouses and a pair of very expensive jeans_ ”

_“Did you really? No way…”_

_“We did. It was like a ritual, but we didn’t dance naked, though, we missed that part. We drank a lot and turn the volume to max”_

_“Sounds fun… Maybe I should do it”_

_“You should. It’s gonna help, it won’t healed you, but let me tell ya, the anger that was eating me alive a few weeks ago is gone… with those fucking jeans”_

_“I have a very expensive hoodie and a pair of shoes”_

_“Anything works, sweet-cheeks”_ Shit! I called her sweet-cheeks, it came out natural, damn, I hope she doesn’t know what it means

_“I’ll call my girls. It does sound amazingly fun, cowboy. I need a little fun”_

_“Do it, baby girl. If you need knock-knock jokes, I’m here for ya”_

_“I’ll send you pictures. Thanks. It’s nice to talk to someone who actually understands”_

I didn’t hear from her for a couple of days until a message came through. A photo of a couple of jeans, shoes and a book on the fireplace, a bottle of wine and an ice cream on the table in front of it, with the caption “ _I do feel so much better great advice_ ;)”

Damn, she remembered to take a picture. “ _Looks like it’s going well, I’m glad, princess_ ”

Since that day, a couple of texts a day, every day for about a week, then it was a text and a phone call after I asked her about houses to rent here in LA, I could have asked Adam and I did, but I wanted to hear her voice, no shaky anymore and more relax for sure. That late phone call about real state and a promise to call a friend who knew a lot about it, then I found out it was actually Ellen Degeneres, it went to how were the divorces doing to her kids and our families during the divorce, and pretty much anything that was going on under the sun, it became a good 2 hour phone call, that for some reason became religious, the next day she called, the day after that I did, and so on.

The phone call lasted two weeks, then while I was cooking dinner, I had started to take care of myself and had lost actually a few pounds, I faced timed her because I couldn’t hold the phone. The conversation was funny as she made fun of my cooking abilities, the way I never took my cap off and everything else, it was good and fun. We kept face timing before bed, under the covers of our beds, yawning and talking until there wasn’t any more energy, it was amazing. We never ran out of conversations, once we talked for about an hour about the best way to get to work, I still didn’t know how we got there or how it was so long.

From those video phone calls, I took a chance and invited her to dinner, to show her my new place, already settled in, after three weeks at Adams, I actually rented a house in here, the divorce papers were going well and we were gonna start to tape the next day, and we were having dinner at Pharrell afterwards, so.

She arrived at 5, looking gorgeous but chill, I had made my special pizza, vegetarian for her and a no vegetarian for me, all the secret was in the sauce my mom made and gave me the recipe after I begged her to and after she made me say it was a girl. Of course the questions “ _Who is she? What does she do? Where did you meet her? Is it serious? And my favorite, Are you nuts_?” were asked. The questions were simple to answer “ _She is a girl, she works, at work, we are friend and yes I am and so is she_ ”

I waited at the door and she came straight for a hug, tight and comfortable.

_-I missed your hugs-_

_-I missed yours-_

_-You are more comfortable that I am-_

_-You are perfect, princess. Come in-_

_-Wow! Smells amazing…-_

_-Pizza! Shelton family pizza…-_

_-You are kidding!-_

_-Nope! I even called my momma!-_

_-Wow! A Shelton dinner… good!-_

We ate and of course, the pizzas were amazing, we had a very good laugh all night long, after drinks and a little tv she left around 11 with a kiss on the cheek and “ _See you tomorrow_ ” Life was getting really good.

The next day promos and the first tape of the blinds were on. I was the first of the coaches to arrive, not surprising but not fun, I wanted to see Gwen. I have started to get anxious if I didn’t talk to her so a lot of dumb texts were sent during the day and conversations could last from 9 am to our daily phone call at 8 pm. Our conversations had taken a different sight they went from sad and trying to feel better to flirty and quite funny, we both had flirted a lot on the phone from photos of sexy eyes to compliments to just dirty jokes and to just comments about sex, it seemed like we had no boundaries whatsoever. I enter the parking lot area and there was Carson talking to Mark.

_-Holy Moses! Cowboy!-_

_-Howdy!-_

_-Dude, I don’t see you in three weeks and you look good-_

_-Yeah, son! Have you lost weight?-_

_-Well, yeah… a little. Divorce diet-_ I said walking towards my trailer

_-You sure are just that? It was fairly quick-_

_-Are you eating at all?-_

_-Yes, I am eating, damn…-_

_-Good Morning!-_ I heard her voice and my heart actually skipped a bit.

- _Gwen_!- She came in and hugged them and then turned to me, walked and gave one of those awesome hugs. It was again, tight and my arms around her shoulders pressed her against me. She moved back but we were still holding hands for a bit, she winked and turned to the boys who looked at us with a weird manner.

- _You look good, honey-_

 _-Good morning_!- Pharrell came in and Adam followed minutes after. We all stand there talking and I noticed weird looks from everyone but didn’t take much notice, though. I was trying to concentrate over Gwen’s amazing perfume, different than last night but not less intoxicating.

After a while, we part our ways to get ready for the shoot. It was gonna be fun and colorful.

- _Knock-Knock_ \- Adam said while entering to my trailer and sitting on the couch.- _So, how’s going_?- Before I could answer Carson and Pharrell walked in too, that was weird.

 _-Damn, you are taking a long time_ …- Carson said

- _I’m ready; I was answering some texts-_

 _-Gwen isn’t ready yet. We have around 20 minutes left-_ Pharrell said as he sat right next to Adam

i-Ok ok- I looked down at my phone, checking twitter.

_-So, what did you do last night? You seem rested…-_

_-I’ve been sleeping great. Who knew I could actually sleep well in LA-_

_-That’s good!-_

_-Yeah. Damn, I’m hungry!-_ Adam complained.

_-I ate pizza this morning, left over. I made my famous pizza last night with some tea I never heard of, something like…-_

_-Crashan?-_ Pharrell finished.

- _Yeah...That one! How did you know?-_

- _Gwen told us she ate pizza with that tea last night too…coincides, I guess. Or not? I mean, you two look rather cozy_ \- Adam said with a Cheshire smile, and as I look at the other two, they were all looking at me like that knowing face. Damn, we are screwed.


	2. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues... it's awesome in a way how much you can create when there's enough information and both G and B are talking enough, February 9 and July 7, so far... (y)   
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one too, not a one-shot, even though it will have some of them inside of it all.   
> I will write a lot of Blake in Tish and Blake in Nash because, to be honest, those are my favorite and most touchy moments I can think about, with family and friends. Next chapter will have a lot of it, Blake/Luke, Blake/Trace, Blake/Friends and even some Blake/Miranda... Enjoy the mush!

I remember trying so hard to not look completely terrified or caught or, whatever.

- _We had dinner last night.  We are friends, we bonded, we are both getting a divorce and … nobody else understands what’s going on except for us, I mean, the feelings. All of you are married and stuff, have kids, have a steady relationship, we don’t, we literally watched our life crumbling like a damn movie. So, we have been talking and it’s ok, it’s good-_

_-So, this has been going on for a while…-_

_-We just texted, nothing’s going on. Chill-_

_-For now…-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-I think… you two would make a cute couple, that’s all-_ Pharell said.

_-What? She is Gwen and I’m me-_

_-So?-_

_-So, nothing will happen-_

 And I truly believed it, sort of, I mean “Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani Dating” was something I couldn’t see anywhere, not even in rumors. Boy, I was wrong. That night was the first night of many “ _friendly_ ” dinners that we had, in that week we had dinner two other times and one movie night right after one with the whole crew. Each time things got friendlier and friendlier, we would sit together all the time, same couch, brushing our arms and with stupid smiles on our faces, private jokes, sweet and funny glances, we would hang out in each other trailers, it was becoming more and more evident our closeness to everyone but us, apparently.

I knew I was developing a crush on her because I wasn’t stupid just insecure in a lot of things, I knew that I liked spending time with that gorgeous blonde with chocolate eyes, a princess by all means and that we would flirt, a lot, but one thing is flirting and another whole thing is thinking about something with HER, the flirting was in all ways possible, face to face with a wink, a compliment, sweet touches, anything and of course, over the phone, face time, calls, etc., my favorites by far were the ones during taping when I could see her blushing face and her trying really hard not to smile or blush in the middle of the shoot. Looking back we were so stupid, we would flirt all the time on and off cameras and of course it was developing into something else.

I didn’t realize how bad it was until Adam came into my trailer before Gwen arrived to set, it was the third and last week of the blinds.

_-Yo!-_

_-Hey, what’s up?-_

_-All good. Hungry-_

_-Not surprised. I have crackers in the fridge-_

_-Dope-_ I always had those disgusting crackers that Adam liked on my trailer, they were safe there, Adam always bought a ton and ate them all in one sit, so I started to buy them and kept them on my trailer so when he got hungry I had some. I did that with his favorite chocolate, beer, and jerky too, all since season 2 and since last week I got those honey crackers that Gwen liked and always had on her house, it was a beginning and I understood it was because I cared about her like I cared about Adam? That was the question. Adam didn’t have breast or killing legs, or that smile that would stop my heart at once, so now I am and to think about that and was getting a little uncomfortable downstairs, shit, I didn’t want to start to think about Gwen in that way, it was dangerous.

Anyway, Adam has ADHD, I knew how hard was for him to stand still all those times in the shows, he got hungry often and for some reason, we had developed this connection over that. We would balance each other, to the point that sometimes when he was too eager, directors or part of production team would call me so I could calm him down. At the beginning, I felt a lot of pressure but I understood soon enough that it was just my personality and his in sync that calms him down.

- _So…dinner plans?-_ He said with a shmuck smile. He had teased me mercilessly since the day he found out that Gwen and I were having dinners and hanging out. The week before we had only two lunches and two breakfast, she had the boys and I wasn’t gonna step in that territory. Not that I don’t like kids but, it could get messy, I mean, we were only friends, right?

_-Yes, wanna join?-_

_-I don’t want to be the third wheel-_

_-To be a third wheel, it should be two first… right?-_ Deny, deny. It was like and alarm in my head.

_-Blake… Common! You like her, she likes you, just ask her out, kiss her, do something!-_

_-What?! No!-_ Stop giving me ideas.

_-Why not? You like spending time together…the vacations are coming real soon. Your divorce will be announce in no time and so is hers. Just do it. You’ll regret it if you don’t-_ With that he just got up from the chair and before he could open the door there was Gwen.

_-Oh, hey, Adam-_

_-Hey, Gwen. I’ll leave you two wheels alone…-_ He kissed her cheek and left, closing the door with him. Gwen looked at me with complete confusion and I could feel my face getting red.

- _Hey, Gorgeous!-_ I got up and helped, she was holding two coffees and a white bag. She was looking beautiful as usual, red lip and that freaking smile, white blouse, black ripped jeans, golden sandals that matched her glasses over her head, earrings, and necklace.

- _Wheels_?- She kissed my cheek.

_-Don’t pay attention to him. Common, sit. Everything all right I hope…-_

_-Yeah…_ _Here, I brought muffins! I was in a chocolate mood!-_

_-You are always in a chocolate mood beautiful-_

_-I know!-_

We sat down and started to talk about her week with the boys, even though last night we talked for about an hour, she was in the middle of the craziness of making Zuma’s school project for today, which he, of course, remembered last night, when there was a knock on my door and Danilo’s head pop out.

- _Lovebirds it’s time! Common we have to get ready, only three days to go! Common girl. Say bye to prince cowboy here. Got to go_!- Before we could react to anything, not even blush, he got in the trailer, grabbed Gwen’s hand and started to drag her to the door- _Looking good Blake! Mimi is waiting for you too_!- And then the door close. How many people called us a couple?! I mean, Adam, Danilo… Who else?!

I try to take that out of my mind and started to get ready for the taping. It was good, as usual, we fought a few contestants and we all had at least one to look out for, my case was Emily Ann. During the tapings Gwen and I flirted, danced, made fun of each other, winked, texted each other and I can’t even count the number of times we were caught by Pharrell in the middle of some heating eye action or laughing over a text, at the beginning he would pretend he didn’t know, but he was uncomfortable as hell, now he would sit back and stare at us like we were animals in the zoo juggling.

The day went by and as usual, it was good. The jokes and the contestants were getting better by the day and it was getting harder to pick, as usual, I was very picky, not to brag but a lot of times they would choose me if I turned so, I had to be careful with that. The flirting went on and on, through lunch and the break that we unusually had all of us together with some producers, Carson, cameramen and others in the trailer area.

My thing with Gwen was getting a little obvious, and I was seeing it now. When we got to sit with our food trays and all, everyone was already placed and they left two empty chairs right next to each other, for us. We talked to each other most of the time, jokes here and there with the group, but it was mostly her talking about the week with her boys, from time to time we would laugh out loud and I could see in the corner of my eyes people smiling at us with no shame at all.

The lunch was finishing when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Mark’s hand.

- _Hey, kiddos_ \- he said while grabbing a chair and sitting right behind Gwen and me, making us move our chairs so he could be included, something I didn’t like since I’ve spent the whole night with Gwen’s leg pressed at mine and it felt good. – _How’s everything going?-_

_-All good… Talking, must of us-_ Adam said and pointed with his lips at us _. – They’re being rude and are talking to each other-_

_-Adam…-_ I started

_-What are you two talking about?-_ Mark asked, with a knowing glance that made me nervous.

_-Zuma’s school project, it was due today and he remembered last night. I was telling Blake about this morning but I had to get ready for the shoot-_ I could tell she was trying to say it nonchalant but I knew that face when it got uncomfortable

_-Really now?-_

_-I did that a lot in school too-_ I said smiling at him and then looking at Gwen, who chuckled.

- _Oh, ok_ \- Mark said but that fucking look still on his face, damn it. The conversation took another spin and we all started talking right now. The last two days of shooting were supposed to be only mornings but they were gonna do a double turn tomorrow, like usual, to finish. – _So tomorrow will be working as usual and then, at 8 we have a party planned! At a bar, no paparazzi, booze, karaoke and all. Gonna be really good. I want everyone to go-_ With that we were called to set to start the afternoon schedule and before I knew it the last contestant left crying when he wasn’t picked and I was getting up ad walking towards a teary eye Gwen.

We finished the day around 8, I was tired as fuck and just wanted food and a bed, or Gwen, and that remind me that I had to stop those filthy images of Gwen’s nails on my back, her lips under mine, me holding her legs and ripping those fishnets she loves. I hurried and changed clothes quickly, grabbed my bag and headed to her trailer, I came across Mark and Carson on my way there, both looked at me and smiled but didn’t say anything, I guess I had to add them to the list of people who thought about Gwen and I. I knock on her door and heard her: _Common in_.

She was sitting putting her make up on, alone in her trailer, wearing the clothes she came in wearing, minus the accessories and her heels.

_-Hey!-_

_-Hey! Wanna grab something to eat?-_

_-Yeah! I’m so hungry, I feel like I could eat an elephant-_

_-That would be interesting. What do you suggest?-_

_-I don’t know… I’m in the mood for something completely decadent-_

_-How about… burger with fries and a huge ice cream in front of my tv?-_

_-Blake… that sound like heaven! I need to lay back a bit, I’m so tired…-_

_-Me too… Common-_ I helped her out and went straight to her car. I’ve been thinking about starting to drive around here. I didn’t think it was cool for me to Gwen or for a driver to get home every time I went out.

We went to a burger joint first, where I bought the burger for me, with meat, and then we went to a vegetarian one, for her, and then to another place for the ice cream, I went a little overboard with it, I bought a lot of ice cream and cookies, chocolate cookies. We got to my place, ate the burgers, the fries and all, and then ate ice cream from the box with cookies all over it while lying on the couch, it was good and it was decadent.

I have to admit I’ve seen Gwen acting weird the whole time since we got together after the taping but I thought that maybe she was hungry, maybe not. She was restless and moving a lot, nervous and giving me weird glances. It was getting late, already past 11 and it was time for her to go. After laughing until we cried and after she called her kids, she was leaving.

I went with her to her car, where she hesitated to get in.

_-Princess are you ok? Did something happen? You are acting all weird…-_

_-Did you notice? I just had a talk with Danilo and some friends after we finished…-_

_-Ok… Something wrong?-_

_-It’s just… I don’t know what’s this-_ She wasn’t looking at me so I figured we were both on the same page. I put my hand on her shoulders and turned her around so now she was standing right in front of me.

_-I don’t either but… what do you want?-_

_-I don’t know!-_ she said putting her hands on her neck. I took her hands and put them around me, we were now hugging.

_-Let whatever this is…flow-_

_-Flow?-_

_-We are both hurt, hesitant but we are desperate to move on and not be hurting…right?-_

_-Yeah… It’s been working. Being with you makes me forget everything-_

_-Yeah, looking at you has the same effect on me-_

_-So…-_

- _So, let’s not push anything, let’s be happy, enjoy, laugh, cry… do anything we want. There are no rules for us, just being yourself doing whatever you want to do. It’s the only way to move on and discover what the hell is going on between us_ -

- _I like you-_

_-I like you, baby, I like you a lot_ \- And without a warning , I felt her hot lips on mine and my whole body froze. Her lips were soft and hot, and perfect. The little peck was quick enough for me to want much, much more but long enough for me to have serious wet dreams tonight.

- _I liked that_ \- I whispered

- _I liked that too_ \- We both moved this time and it was funny how awkward that first _move to kiss each other_ was _,_ almost crushing our head and our noses, but it didn’t matter, nothing did when our lips met in a soft touch, no tongue, no movement just feeling each other’s temperatures and our breaths caught in our throats. We separated looking at each other’s eyes.

- _I liked that a lot-_

_-Yeah…-_ She said with a bright smile and moving to kiss me quick again to then jumping into her car and drive away. Damn, I was going to have serious wet dreams starring Gwen Stefani tonight and maybe forever. Who knows? So much for denying anything.

I went to sleep after I cleaned up and put my pajamas on and as I said, wet dreams starring Gwen Stefani took over me, the whole night through, in different positions, many positions but even though the uncomfortable way that I woke up, I felt great, I kissed Gwen Stefani. I rolled over took my phone and saw it was only six am, we had to be on set at 8, so I had time. I texted Gwen. “ _Good Morning Gorgeous_ ” and got up, before I entered the bathroom my phone vibrated with a response _“Good Morning Cowboy. Do u want a ride?”_ Shit _._

_“Only if we stop to buy breakfast, I’m buying you the best breakfast donut ever”_

_“Deal! Wait… breakfast donut?”_

_“Yeah, chocolate glazed donut with cream”_

_“Damn, sound rlly good. Pick u up in 45? ”_

_“Deal! I’m gonna take a shower.”_

_“Awesome. Me 2. See u”_

I got up, took a shower, changed and was ready with 21 minutes to spare so I got into Twitter. Not much. I received a text from Gwen. “ _B there in_ _5_ ” Went to the door and waited, I heard a car approached and then hunk, I opened the gate and there she was, driving along. I opened the door after she stopped and smile bright and shine.

- _Hey, princess-_ Should I kiss her? Shouldn’t I? Fuck. I didn’t think about this. I hopped in and she bit her lip and I took a chance, I leaned in and peck her on the lips, harder than last night and opened my mouth a little so her low lip was in mine and I sucked a little on it, it was quick but effective if the look on her face gave anything away.

- _Hi_ \- She replied and moved again towards me, the process was repeated; both of us with huge grins and a sick love look arrived on set at 7:15, earlier than ever. We walked out of the car and straight to her trailer, this time, holding the donuts and the coffee and well, tea for her. We got in sat right next to each other on the couch, we weren’t snuggling but were really close to when I put my legs on top of the table and she rested her head on my shoulder while her legs were under her in some weird position that she liked. We ate mostly in silence, enjoying the closeness and soon we both moved and now her head was on my chest but looking forward, her hands on the food and drink and her legs intertwining mine, me, in the other hadn’t , I didn’t want to eat, I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep, I was way too relaxed, but I kept eating with one hand because the other one was around her.

A knock on her door woke us up from the daydreaming and as it opened it was Danilo with Gregory bickering about something, we had already separated.

_-Well, hello! Good Morning!-_

_-Hello_!- I said, got up and handshake/hug both. I turned around and winked at Gwen. – _I’m out… gonna get ready. Finish the breakfast donut, it was good_ \- My drawl was intense and raspy, I could see she liked it by the blush and small smile she gave me. Both, Danilo and Gregory were just looking at me with a little-surprised look.

I got ready and went straight to set where Adam and Pharrell were already. We talked about nothing until Gwen came out, beautiful, and the tape was starting.  The rest of the day was as usual, funny and good, but I felt very anxious. I wanted to walk towards Gwen and kiss her, right in front of everyone and I think she could feel my intentions as she sent me a simple text “ _I know. Me too_ ” I looked, smiles and shamefully winked at her, everyone got to see that.

After the lunch break, I went towards her, as usual, just this time I helped her coming down the chair while holding her hand a little too long. We were about to walk away when Adam jumped on my back and whispered in my ear “You two look rather cute today. Something happened” I look at Gwen but didn’t deny it. The audience screamed and cheer as usual when Adam and I were together, people liked us together so with him on my back, riding me, I started to walk off set as Gwen laughed at us, so the back pain I was gonna have afterward was totally worth it.

We went to lunch but this time only the coaches and a couple producers, explaining how things were gonna be with our divorces, which meant, no solo interviews or together, always with Carson, Adam or Pharrell and we could put the limits of them since it was a sensible topic, that was really good. I didn’t want to talk about Miranda, I think with Gwen, Adam, Brandon, Luke and Trace, I talked enough about her, I wanted to talk about something else. Since our _bosses_ were there the flirting was kept to a minimum

After the last round of Battle Round tapings, the party was starting. I went to my trailer for a quick change as Gwen went to hers and when I got out of mine Adam, Pharrell and Carson were there talking.

- _Man, cowboy. Looking good!-_

_-Shut up! Carson, he’s mine!-_

_-I don’t think his yours, Adam. Apparently, Blake likes them blond- Pharrell said_

_-So, you too Pharrell?-_

- _What can I say, cowboy? You look cute and really good-_

_-Man, Blake… Right now, I don’t blame you_ \- Carson said while looking behind me.

I looked back and my mouth hung open. Gwen was wearing a gorgeous short red dress with black heels, super high, all of her hair down and her makeup was amazing, she looked so hot I almost couldn’t breathe and our eyes locked the whole time she was walking towards us, lots of people were looking at us and I couldn’t close my mouth at all– _You look perfect…-_ My voice thicker than usual.

- _You look pretty good too, cowboy_ \- She kissed me on the cheek, dangerously close to my mouth, way too tempting.

- _Hi_ , _Gwen_!- Adam screamed and we both looked at them. All of them smiling knowingly. Shit.

_-Let’s go people!-_ Mark said and both, Gwen and I startled, we didn’t see him coming.

_-Jesus!-_

_-Common kiddos!-_

We all got into a van, too many people and not enough space, Gwen and I were pressed to each other in such a good way I could forget that I had Adam breathing on my neck. When we sat, my hand went straight to my knee, brushing hers. I felt like a teenage boy with his first crush. Damn.

We arrived at the party and no cameras allowed sign became our greeter. We entered and a lot of people were there, crew, family members, friends, producers and some important ones from NBC.

We chatted for a while, not leaving each other side but not being too affectionate, we were playing cool, at least for the first few hours. When we hit midnight and some families and people started to leave I was feeling less nervous and more aware of how amazing Gwen looked, so when a slow song played and couples got up and started to dance, I was both tired and needy.

- _I want to kiss you…So bad it actually hurts and I’m not kissing you for weeks after today_ \- Gwen was going to Montana and I felt hopeless.

- _So do I… and those Margaritas aren’t helping, at all_ -

- _Tell me about it_ \- We were whispering softly, we were really close, I got startled by my phone and it was a text from Adam.

“ _Just fucking do it. We are waiting for the kiss or … take her outside you jerk_ ” I read it twice and looked up. Adam was dancing with Behati who was giggling and as I looked around, a few no-so-drunk people were looking at us loosely.

- _Everyone is waiting for a drunk make out between us_ \- I told Gwen as I showed her Adam’s message. She read it, turned red and laughed out loud.

- _What are you gonna do cowboy? Here or outside?-_ God, I like that it was a _kiss me or kiss me._

- _I’m not into people looking, but if you want…-_ I said and she pushed my chest while getting up and holding my hand, then dragging me towards the balcony.

As we got out there, I looked back and Adam, Pharrell and Carson with their respective couples were talking, giggling and gushing like we were in middle school. Adam saw me and put his two thumbs up for encouragement, I flipped him off.

We got out and I closed the door of the balcony, a beautiful side of LA, no buildings in sight just the highway and some far city lights, she turned around and I didn’t miss my chance. I kissed her, softly first but as the seconds went by and the fact that we were together, alone with no one in sight, sunk in our heads, the make out became fearless, hardcore, wet and oh, so good. She tasted good, really good, some teeth clashed and our breaths were heavy. Her hand went to my hair and low back, mine to her neck and thigh, getting her closer and closer to me. It could have been seconds, hours, years, I wouldn’t have mind, and the way we were both moaning and gasping said anything, neither did she. It was such a good kiss, full on.

The clothes were feeling like the worst restriction invented for man and the most annoying one, I could feel the fabric of Gwen’s dress over my hand, more and more, as my hand went higher and higher on her thigh, it was so good. Her skin was smooth, soft and so delicate, her nails on my head and shoulder.

- _So, how long?-_ We heard a voice, interrupting our make out. We both looked over and there it was Mark and Adam with a very smiley and slightly drunk Behati over Adam’s shoulder.

- _Jesus Christ_ \- I breathed out

_-I told you…-_

_-I was right-_

_-HA!-_

_-You’re so done Shelton… I’m not letting you live out of this one-_

Everyone was talking and I could feel Gwen pressed at my back, laughing. Jesus…What now?


	3. Apart

- _Ok!-_ I said loudly and the three of them shut up.

- _And you were denying it… How dare you?-_ Adam said in a very dramatic seeking way.

_-Listen, it wasn’t something that was planned, besides…-_

_-Yes, we are together, yes we are seeing each other and yes, we like each other and yes, we are going to work together and no problems will come out during work hours_ \- Gwen said. Four pairs of eyes stared at her, she was strong, serious and convincing, and it was perfect.

- _Yeah, what she said_ \- I said to light the mood that broke the light ice that was created after we got caught. Mark, our boss, hadn’t said anything; he was just staring at us. I was starting to get nervous when he started walking toward us, and without hesitance he just, hugged us, very tightly and without a word he separated and started to walk away, we saw him move his hands to his face.

- _What was that?-_ I asked

- _I know we don’t understand what you two were, are, going through but we saw you sad, and tired and pretty much in the worst mood of all, hopeless, but then you both started to get better and even though there are still a few ghosts you seem actually happy… It was hard to see you both going that way_ … - He stopped, took a deep breath and finished. – _That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna destroy you both for dating, I mean, Gwen, he is a cowboy, boot wearing, hunter cowboy and you flush like a teen with a crush and Blake, she is LA and that’s just hilarious so… be prepared. We are leaving bye-bye_ \- He turned around and dragged Behati with him, she was more than slightly drunk, so she was just waving goodbye at us and smiling like a madwoman.

_-Ok… That was intense, right?-_

_-Yeah, it was, baby girl-_

_-Now… What?-_

_-Well, we could … leave. Don’t you have an early plane to catch?-_

_-Yeah… I do-_

_-Are you sad?-_

_-Yeah… It’s gonna be good to be with the boys and my family, but still… I’m gonna miss you-_

_-I’m gonna miss you too, so I’m not letting you missing me, I’m gonna text you 24/7 so you won’t forget me-_

_-I couldn’t forget you at all cowboy, at all-_ We kissed again, and it was even better. It was sweet and soft, not hurried and it was against the balcony door, my hands on the cold crystal, pressing her between me and the glass, feeling her breast smashing against my chest and our breathes in a sync. This time, nobody was gonna interrupt us. My right hand went to her hair and tangled it in my fingers tightly, pushing her head back while I nibbled on her neck and shoulder and her soft moans and sucking noises was the only thing that could be heard in there, I came back to her mouth and yes, sweet as a spoon of honey, refreshing like a beer on a hot summer day and hot like an afternoon in Colorado, all together in a perfect blond package. Damn.

After about ten minutes and a couple of bruised lips, we left the party, walking super close, there were still people dancing, now, all of them drunk and completely smashed, it was funny to see some of the cameraman and a couple of producers singing loudly, all of them in a different tune and rhythm and even some sang a different song, but we had to go. We hopped in a car and went straight to her house, we got there in record time because of the time, it was after 2.

- _I’m so tired_ …-

- _Yeah… Me too. Call me when you get to the plane and take off, and land, and everything_ …-

- _I’m gonna miss you so fucking much, Blake Shelton_ -

- _So am I, baby doll_ \- I whispered against her lips. I kissed her briefly and sweet before she took a deep breath and got out of the car. The driver and I waited for her to enter her house and went straight to my house, I tipped the guy and went straight to my room. Took off my clothes and texted Gwen an “ _I’ll miss you baby. Have fun_ ”, after that I went to bed, falling unconscious seconds later.

\--- ---

It has been the weirdest two days of my life, ever since Gwen left to Montana. The next day of the party, the same day Gwen left but later, I hopped on the plane and went straight to Nashville and instead of feeling home in the country I felt, alone. I got there around noon and went to lunch with Trace in some bar.

- _Hey, son. Good to see you. Looking skinny_ \- He said the minute I sat down in front of him.

- _Hey! Really? Good to see you too. I’m starving_ \- I said, I didn’t sleep well, didn’t felt rested, it was hell and couldn’t even sleep in the plane

- _Let’s order then_ \- We order the house barbecue and a couple beers, as usual, it was awesome, even ate the salad.

- _So, how’s everything_?- Trace was looking at me with a clinical eye

- _Everything is good. Been working, talked to the guys, might have a few meetings for a new album. Everything is good_ -

- _Glad to hear that, wait… and album? Didn’t you said that you were taking some time off_?-

- _Yeah, but I just… I have been inspired lately- I had dreamt that song a couple of weeks ago, maybe even more, so I wrote it down. I’ve been working on the Angry Birds soundtrack too_ -

- _Really? Good shit_?- He asked between bites

- _Yeah, I think so. I don’t know what to expect. I don’t want a whole drama in the album, I want to do a fun one. I’ve been feeling like … really good_ \- My mind drifts to Gwen and those time where we showed each other a couple videos and I could see her face light up whenever a fast and fun song came on.

- _Really? Knowing you as much as I do, I thought you would be all … sad and upset. I thought you were acting fine over the phone so I wouldn’t look for that bitch and kill her. Are you sure you are not like… suppressing feelings and shit like that? I mean, I heard on the radio that shit can kill people_ -

_-No, no. I moved on from the sad, pathetic, miserable cowboy. I’m good. I’ve been hanging out with friends, almost cut all alcohol; it wasn’t letting me confront the situation much. Just, living the way I wanted to live, since a long time ago_ -

- _I’m glad to hear that… so_ \- he said after a pause. – _Who’s the gurl_?-

- _Ah_?- What the fuck?

- _Who is the gurl? You have that dumb look in your eyes, looks like the one you had when you met Miranda, just, worse now and you look healthy, also a difference but deep down, it’s the same shit_ -

- _I don’t_ …-

- _Don’t lie, you little shit. I’ll find out. This is Nashville. Everyone in Nashville knows everything, even though some shit isn’t talked about, we know_ \- He said with that fatherly look and tone he always uses with me.

The first time I heard it was when I was in my mid-twenties, had the mullet, was married to my first wife and he saw me playing at 2 pm in some shitty festival, those that are in the day, where beer is cheap and tickets are free.  I was pissed, at the fact that nobody was paying attention, I just had signed my first contract and was preparing for Austin to come out and I had to do some shows like this, but there he was, fucking Trace Adkins, already a superstar, backstage looking at me.

_“You are good kid”_

_“Thank you, sir”_

_“Just choose your songs better, it has to match your voice, use range and you’ll be good”_

He said that and walked away, leaving me speechless and so happy. It was one of those days when God sent me exactly what I needed, a word of encouragement for a perfect stranger, even though I knew who he was, Trace wouldn’t know my name till a few years later and of course, he didn’t remember me back then. That’s why I try to be as nice as possible with the fans, they get you in this position while buying albums and knowing your songs and buying your merch, and you never know what a hi-five or a couple of sentences can do to someone in need.

_-She is not from Nashville…-_

_-Ok. Where is she from?-_

_-LA. Orange County-_

_-You are dating a city gurl?-_

_-Yeah. A city girl, about to get divorce and three kids who know nothing about me-_

_-A mom? Wow. Ok. Is it serious_?- That’s a loaded question. Was it? I mean, we spent a lot of time together, we enjoy being together, we had fun, we laugh and cry, exchange stories and it was great, but we hadn’t met each other’s family, we haven’t slept together, either.

_-I hope so and if not, maybe soon-_

_-Where is she right now?-_

_-Montana, vacation with her kids. Her divorce is coming out a couple of weeks after mine-_

_-Coming out? She famous?-_

_-Yeah, very famous-_

_-Now, I’m intrigued. Who is she?-_

_-Don’t laugh or say anything…-_

_-Why? Is she that ugly?-_

- _God, no. Even though, if she were it would make sense. She is beautiful, hot… damn, good at what she does…-_

_-Who is she?-_

_-It’s Gwen Stefani_ \- I said it quickly and I saw his eyes grow like two huge sausages, his mouth hung open and the beer was stopped mid-air

- _Are fucking with me?-_

_-No…-_

_-Holy shit… You and … Gwen Stefani?-_ I nodded and chuckled at his expression. – _Damn, she is really hot, I mean, of what I can remember_ \- That’s all I needed and I pull out my phone, I had a few pictures of Gwen alone and with me. So I choose one of my favorites.

It was one of Gwen, sitting on her white leather couch, with her bare feet on the table in front of her, wearing blue jean shorts and a one of those shirts with big holes under her arms letting you see her red bra, her hair was in a messy bun, biting her red lip, glasses and sight concentrated on the laptop that was on top her legs. God, she looked so gorgeous, sweet, sexy and pure at the same fucking time.  So, I gave him my phone and I saw him nodding.

- _Yeah, she is hot-_ He returned my phone and asked.- _Who else knows?-_

_-Carson and Adam, nobody else. I’m thinking about telling Luke and Zach. I’m meeting them in a few days. I’m only staying a week. I gotta go to Tish-_

_-They won’t leave you alone until they meet her-_

_-I know…-_ And like a sign from God, my phone rang, a text, from her.

“ _Miss you cowboy_ ” A pictured was attached. It was her, with a cap and cute pout. I couldn’t help but smile.

_-Damn, boy. I bet all my shotguns that it’s her. You are whipped-_

_-It is her. It’s always her-_ We left the bar around 4 and I went to my meeting with the CEO of my label company, who is also a friend, John.

I got to the building and entered directly to the elevator, went up to the last floor, John had a very good view, and went to his office. The moment his secretary saw me, she called him, it was a long hallway so the moment I reached her she was telling me to enter the office.

- _Blakey_!- He screamed

- _John!-_ I said. I walked towards him, my steps muffled by the thick black carpet on the ground, white walls, and the furniture was all wood, huge and comfortable. He was waiting for me with his arms opened, a white shirt, gray pants and fancy shoes, his gray jacket over the chair behind the big caoba desk. I reached him and hugged him tight.

_-Man, if you keep losing weight, I’ll have to do it too. Common, sit_ \- He said walking towards the couch at the right wing of his office. We never sat in the office part of it

_-How’s going?-_

_-Me? Good, lotta work. I have a couple of ideas for new artists for the company, I’m excited about, one of them, in particular, you might be very happy… We are fighting hard for her, her company doesn’t want her free but they’re not letting her write or sing something new…-_

_-Really? Why me?-_

_-Raelynn-_

_-Oh, Jesus! Please… She is miserable!-_

_-Yeah. There is a strong possibility we might get her, not until April or May, but I think it’s gonna happen-_

_-Why so far?-_

_-Contract, boy-_

_-Oh, sucks-_

_-Yeah! So, you look good! This few weeks had been treating you good… I was very surprised by your call-_

_-Yeah, I’m good! Feeling good, I wanna work. I have a lotta in mind-_

_-Really? Like what?-_

_-Couple of rhythms, a couple of verses and well, an idea for a new album , to be exact-_

_-A new album? Thought you wanted free time…-_

_-I did, I really did but lately, I’ve been feeling uneasy. I have a lot in mind and I’m restless-_

_-Good! Really good! So, wanna come here to star working? How long are you staying?-_

_-Well… I do want to start but I might need to start in LA. Only staying for about four days, then I’m off to Tish, packing things we got buyers, we selling houses, we are moving fast-_

_-LA? Why? You hate working there…-_

_-I do, I did. Things have changed for a bit. I’m seeing someone there and well…-_

_-Ohhhh, got a girlfriend!-_ He interrupted

-Yeah, we are playing it low-low. Almost nobody knows-

- _So that’s why you’re looking so good? Love does that_ \- Love? Damn, love is a big word. I mean, I love spending time with her, she is marvelous and funny and sweet and plain gorgeous, but love? I don’t know. I never thought I would… love again. Not after the Miranda fiasco, nobody wants to repeat that. Damn it. I was caught in an inter-monologue while John was talking – … _So, you could start in LA and come here and then here to finish up some lyrics and stuff like that. What do you say?-_

_-Great! I really want to work on something-_

_-Are you gonna say who’s the girl?-_

_-I’m only telling a very close group of people who I know won’t tell anyone-_

_-Ok… Tell me she is really hot, gorgeous…-_

_-It’s Gwen-_

_-Gwen? Sebastian?! Are you nuts? I mean she is… what?-_

_-NO! Not her, damn. Not her. Stefani-_

_-Stefa… Oh my God! Gwen Stefani?! You are dating Gwen Stefani?! Isn´t she married?-_

_-Separated…-_

_-Really? Haven’t heard-_

_-My divorce is not out either…-_

_-Yeah but, like everyone knows…-_

_-Yeah, probably. I mean the houses are practically sold-_

_-Yeah, besides, you are in LA, she is in Nashville, and well…-_

_-Yeah, figured... Who is the guy?-_

_-Some guitar player, nobody known. But, I heard some guys want the publicity so…-_

_-Yeah, she will love that, wouldn’t she?_ _So, when could I start?-_

_-Didn’t you heard what I just said?-_ No, I didn’t, so I just shrugged, and smile. I didn’t care about Miranda seeing some guy, it actually gave me some peace of mind, I had Gwen, she had… a guitar player. It was working, everything was gonna be good.

 

I spent the next two days in Nashville, running errands and avoiding people, mostly, but my nights were filled with face time and some gorgeous blond.

_-Hey!-_

_-Hey, gorgeous! Ready for bed?_

_-Yeah, I’m tired_ …-

_-How did it go with the fishing_?- She had taken the boys fishing and nobody knew how to fish so she called me over lunch to ask me about it, a very complicated thing since I couldn’t see what she was doing.

_-We didn’t catch anything. I still don’t know if we did it right, either-_ She pouted

_-Poor baby-_  I said with a hushed tone and a little growl.

_-We did saw a few fishes and the boys loved the boat-_

_-That’s awesome!-_

_-What about you?-_

_-I did some stuff in town, nothing too important and ran to a couple of friends-_

_-How was it?-_

_-Good, errands were easy and it was the Little Big Town guys, they’re cool. We have known each other for decades-_ I loved those guys, they were cool, chill and hell, hated Miranda, so it was actually funny seeing their faces washed with relief when I told them that it was true. I’m always surprised at the amount of people that hate her, I mean, why didn’t I notice.

_-Told them? The divorce?-_

_-Yeah, well, confirmed. Nashville knows, it’s all over town. They said I looked good and healthy and actually happy. So, Mrs. Stefani, thank you. I’ve never had received so many compliments-_ It wasn’t that well-kept secret, we had been having issues for months.

_-Awww., baby!-_ She pouted again and a need of kissing her was almost unbearable. I could only see her tank top, the sheets, and her beautiful face.

_-So, is boys night out still on the schedule?-_

_-It is… I haven’t seen them in a long time. I miss them-_

_-I’m glad you’re gonna see them… I’m just gonna miss you, though-_

_-What do you mean? I’m not marrying them or disappearing with them… I might try to disappear a couple of them but not me-_

_-I mean our talk… night talk-_ She said laughing, my new favorite sound.

_-Who says we aren’t gonna talk?-_

_-Aren’t you gonna be busy?-_

_-Never for you… I’ll never be busy for you. Besides, we might not face time but I can’t sleep without your voice, baby-_

_-Blake…-_

_-What?-_

_-Stop being sweet…-_

_What?-_ I laughed

_-Stop being sweet… I can’t handle sweet very well. I might cry-_

_-Hey! Don’t cry… I can’t hug you from Nashville-_

_-Damn, Blake… You are way too good and you don’t even know it-_

_-I’m not baby, I’m me-_

_-You’re right… You’re just you, perfect for me-_

_-Hell yeah! How’s your family? Dad ok?-_

_-Yeah, he is feeling better. Leaving LA for a couple of days has done wonders to him, for sure. Mom likes this place, my parents are a little bit country, you know? Todd and Jen had always loved the ranch live so… they are wearing camo and stuff. And now, I’m dating a cowboy, isn’t it funny?-_

_-Meant to be, baby. Meant to be-_ I couldn’t lie about being terrified of meeting her family, I mean, I know them as a coach on The Voice, her father likes bluegrass and I had a very good conversation about Ricky Skaggs, shared a beer with her father and brother and made her mom blushed, but not as a boyfriend, besides all of that was two seasons ago, a year.

_-Hey! You there?-_

_-Yeah, sorry… I…-_

_-What is it?-_

_-I was thinking about your family, and mine too… How are they gonna get this news, us-_

_-Well, Jen sort of knows, she’s gonna get pissed at me, though, for not telling her since day one, the rest…well, I don’t know if you noticed but my family loved you from the second one because of how different you are from Gavin, so…-_

_-I don’t know, I still feel nervous-_

_-I’m nervous too, I mean, I’m as far of country as I could be…-_

_-My mom and sister are already obsessed with you, love your music and style hair and shit, so…-_

_-Really? That’s sweet_ …-

- _Yeah, they’re gonna love you_ \- “As much as I do” Wow, where did that come from? Damn, John and his fucking love comments. I was trying not to freak out when I heard a noise on Gwen’s end.

- _I’m talking on the phone_ …- She paused – _I’m on Face Time_ \- She looked at me, and I though she was going to hang up. – _With Blake_ …- She said looking at me, straight into my  eyes – _Jen, oh my god! You scared me_ -

“ _Who’s Blake_?”  I hear a louder noise and then another female voice

- _Blake Shelton, you can say hi if you want_ …-She moved the phone away and I saw a blond woman, with a two piece pajamas, hair in a knot, looking wide at me.

- _Hi_ \- She said shyly. That’s when I remembered I was shirtless, messy hair and tired

- _Hi! Good to see you again_ \- I try really hard not to blush.

- _You too_ \- She looked at Gwen with such a look that I even knew wat it meant, a long talk. She aimed the phone at her again and giggled.

- _So, tomorrow, boys night out_ -

- _I’ll call you around ten there, hopefully, the boys won’t be so annoying and if so, excuse my language before hand-_ She laughed

_-You are forgiven! Oh, tomorrow we are gonna try to fish again…-_ She was looking and talking to me, but I could see her looking at her right, where her sister in law was.

- _Call me if you need anything_ …- I said and I saw Gwen’s bed leaned to one side. Jen was there.

- _Don’t worry baby…-_ She said and I winked and smiled in that way that my dimples pop out.

_-I’ll call you tomorrow sweet girl. Text me when you get up…-_

_-K, bye!-_

_-Bye bye-_ As I was hanging up I heard a “What the fuck was that?” from Jen, so I texted Gwen a “Hope the talk goes alright” she didn’t answer right away but when I woke up the next morning there was an “ _Everything is awesome, but we might have a couple of double dates when we’re back to LA, just saying_ ”

“Can’t wait for”

I took a shower, had breakfast and headed to the studio, I was meeting a new writing crew for the album and I could make time until I had to go to Luke’s. The meeting went great, we shared ideas and the album could take form before November, that meant a release on April,  that is really good. Apparently, it was a surprised I didn’t want to do a sad album, I didn’t, I didn’t know what I wanted but for hell sure I knew what I didn’t, at least.  

As the other day, Nashville isn’t that big, so I ran into a few singers, most of them, I didn’t like and were kissing my ass most of the time, a couple I did like and was glad to catch up a little bit like Thomas Rhett. The look in their eyes said that they’ve heard about Miranda, but no one mention anything, at least, even though, apparently, for everyone I looked great, thinner and happy, which was said with a weird look, like “ _So, this is gonna be the single you_ ” kind of look.

I headed to Luke and was received by Caroline, Luke was running late, as usual.

_-Sweetly!-_

_-Hey, gorgeous_!- I hugged her tight while I heard a couple of little feet running towards us. – _Oh My God! I’m getting attacked!-_

- _Uncle Blaaaake!-_ Two little bodies slammed into me, arms around my waist as I hugged them back and picked them up.

- _Looking good, Blake!-_ Caroline said with a curious look. I saw Luke’s nephew coming up to me and hugging me quickly, he was older, was to cool for sentiments.

_-Divorce diet and … work-_

_-Well, you’re looking good, that’s all it matters, you look sparkly, even-_ I left the kids on the floor and the three of them ran towards the stairs.

- _Sparks? Damn, I told the stripper to be careful with that…-_   I winked and she laughed. _-So… Tired of Bryan? Let’s run away!-_

_-I don’t know… What about the kids?-_

_-They like me better…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, they tell me that all the time and Caroline Shelton sounds better -_

_-You’re cute!-_

_-My maaan! Stop flirting with my wife, find yourself a girlfriend_!- He said while he hugged me, Luke isn’t that much of a tactile kind of guy, except for me and because I made him comfortable with hugs and kisses.

_-Girlfriend?-_

_-Yeah, you are gonna be a free man soon, you need a girl-_ We started to walk towards the kitchen and I leaned into the counter in the middle of the room.

_-Well, would you believe me if I tell you that I got someone?-_

_-Whaaat?!-_

_-I knew it, screw divorce diet and strippers, that’s loooove-_ Caroline said

- _Strippers? Who is she_?!- And like a sign of God, a text from Gwen came in. I had put my phone on the counter in front of me as I put my hands on it, so Luke and Caroline saw the light, the photo and the text “ _Hey baby! I’m up! Out with the boys, call u soon_ ;)”

- _Is that_ …?- Luke started  

- _Oh My God_!- Caroline squealed making me jump. Without answering to them, I grabbed my phone and texted her “ _Good, gorgeous!! I’ll be waiting. I’m at Luke’s”-_

_-I freaking love her!_ \- Caroline had been talking and I didn’t listen completely as I was texting, I just heard her in the background. Luke wasn’t talking.

- _Say something_ …- I said to him, while Caroline was daydreaming, probably on double dates and shit like that.

- _How… just, how did you landed Gwen Stefani_?- He asked in complete awe, making me  laugh. – _Wow! I’m happy for you… but wow!-_

_-Wait, isn’t she married to the guy from Bush?-_ Caroline asked. – _The weird looking one, he looks dirty and sweaty all the time_ -

_-They’re getting a divorce too, but it’s gonna be more complicated, no prenup and three kids-_ I answered her

_-Three kids?. Oh la la, step daddy-_

- _Shut up_ , Luke-

- _I can’t wait to meet her!!!-_

_-I can’t wait for you guys to meet her, she is so sweet and great… damn, she is just good-_

We chatted a little longer while we helped Caroline make lunch, we ate, we laughed and it was like usual, me with them, Miranda never came to any of the invites I received for dinner or lunch, she was always too busy, so I learned to go alone and to be alone, now that I have Gwen with me, maybe she would like to come to a few of them. We finished, and as the boys went to play their new video-game and Caroline was managing something with a few friends, it was me and Luke talking in his office while drinking a beer, while sprawled on the couch.

- _How’s everything here_?- I asked

_-Good, been working a lot, everyone doing their own thing, you know how it is…-_

_-Yeah, how’s Nash? Lots of movement?-_

_-Not much is tour time, you know how empty can it be… The only thing everyone is talking is you, Miranda and the fired manager…-_

_-Damn, still?-_

_-She isn’t being nice, she is being a bitch, as usual, partying way too hard, with a lot of guys, not working, it’s been weird to watch her fall into a weird spiral of… well, wrongness-_

_-Not surprised, that’s her-_

_-Yeah, I guess… Hey, have you seeing people? I mean, we are going out tonight, people are gonna see you-_

_-Been in town, saw a few, but it’s been quick. I haven’t been here since…well, that day-_

_-Well… It’s gonna be fine, I mean, things are a little different since the last time you were here…-_

_-Like what? We don’t have out booth?-_

_-A little more than that, well a lot more. You see, your divorce has been talked about a lot, like, it’s practically the only thing people talked about since the house was put on sale, until today… And some people had taken sides-_

_-What? Sides? What do you mean?-_

_-Well, the reason for  your divorce, nobody talks about them, even though everyone pretty much knows and some people hate her for, well…that and some other people think you should have stayed…-_

_-Ok… What else?-_

_-Well, in your team…-_

_-Don’t talk about teams, sound like high school or worse…-_

_-Fine, people that said, “Finally he left”, is a bit bigger than the one supporting her, from singers to band players to producers… a lot of people, a lot much people than her… She only has like six o seven people on hers, maybe ten, but that’s it-_

_-It’s the most stupid shit I’ve ever heard…-_

_-Yeah, well. it’s Nashville, cupcake-_

_-And what? People are wearing shirts, jerseys, boots with our names…-_

_-No, no of course not, but everyone has been very clear about it…their side-_

_-Don’t call it side…-_

_-Well, their… thoughts? Anyway, you have us, the guys, Tim and Faith, Little Big Town, Chris, Jake, Zach are with you, a lot of producers, every band player, even the owner of The Booth, for a while had a booth only for you, waiting for you to come and celebrate it…and much, much more-_

_-Jesus…-_

_-Newcomers know that you are more influential, new bands too, they want to be in good terms, so definitely on your si… they don’t like her. Everyone knows you’re a good guy, people like you, and she has never been nice, so they don’t like her. It’s been crazy and well, Miranda hasn’t taken it well. She’s been partying like a lot, getting drunk, with a few guys… and going out with her girls. I even heard that Carrie had an issue with her man because of you, something about him waiting for a new album…-_

_-My God…-_

_-I want you to be ready… It’s us, Zach, Chris, Brandon, and Trace… WE might run with a couple of guys, so maybe more people. You need a speech and considering how good you look, people are gonna see you happy, thinner and well…better, so… I don’t think people are gonna ask about how you feeling…-_

And it was true, nobody asks me how I was feeling. Everyone was in a very happy mood, ran into old friends, shared a few Coors and played pool, and yes, a lot of people came close and talked to me for a while, most people were

_-So, when are we meeting her? I mean… I need to meet her-_ Brandon kept asking. – _Kelly will want to go out with you two-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-I mean, she got you losing weight…-_ Zach said

_-And… excersiging…-_ Trace joined

_-I wonder why… all sweaty…-_

_-Dirty… I mean, good sex is all you need-_ Brandon finished

My phone rang and I saw it was Gwen. – _I’ll be right back_ …-

_-Oh, come on…- -Hiii!-_

_-Sounds like you guys are having fun…-_

_-They’re all asking about you… so, yeah, a lot-_

_-Awwww, how’s everything?-_

_-Good, I miss you, though. I have seen a few more people, apparently, people took sides on my divorce… I swear to God, it’s like school, all over again-_

_-Well, I can bet anything, you have a lot of people with your jersey on-_

_-Apparently, I do, it’s weird, still…-_

_-Blake…-_ I heard a very distinctive voice behind me, like when she used scream loud, so it was raspier and sick-hearing.

_-Miranda…-_ I said while turning, I heard Gwen gasping.

_-You are here…-_

_-I’m here and I’m on the phone…-_

_-With who?-_

_-Someone…-_ She frowned

_-A girlfriend?-_ She asked with more curiosity than needed.

_-Would that be a problem?-_

_-You have you a girlfriend? You don’t…-_

_-It’s my problem, the only mine… remember that-_ I turned around

_-I’m talking to you…-_

_-And I’m on the phone… Can’t you see?-_

_-Blake… just talk to her-_ Carried popped out of the nowhere

_-Yeah, you guys can work on this…-_ Ashley added.

_-I love you two, Carrie, Ashley… But I don’t want to. The time for talking was before… a lot of things, that I’m sure you know. So, please, don’t interfere, I don’t interfere on your marriages, don’t do it I mine. Miranda, we’re done, we both know that so let’s move on… I know you have and I have too, and I’m good-_

_-You have lost weight…-_

_-Yes, I’ve been eating better and even exercising-_

_-Why?-_

_-Because I want to… and I have good reasons to not die early, and I’m on the phone with one of them. So…-_

_-You do have a girlfriend…-_

_-Yes, I do-_

_-It’s only been a three months…-_

_-Yes, it’s been three months. There is a difference between you and me, I waited for us to be done, to move on… See you around-_ I told her and walked away towards the boys.

- _You ok, baby?-_

_-I’m good, pissed and people are staring at us now…Damn it-_

_-Calm down… Remember something; you are better than her…always_ -

_-I miss you, baby girl_ \- I said, and the guys smiled while looking at me

-I miss you too, cowboy. A lot. Can’t wait to see you again-

-In a week, I’ll be back in LA-

-But, I thought you were staying a week in Tish?-

-Yeah, well… I prefer returning earlier if it means you waiting for me-

-Blake… aww- I heard a loud cry. –Wait a second- I heard her moving around-Hey, what happened?-

_“Kingston took Apollo’s toy”_

_“Kingston…”_

_“It was mine, first”_

_“Do you play with it?”_

_“I want to now!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah… I got a boat and the hat”_

_“Then why don’t you two play together? Both want to play with cowboys, well, play together and ask Zuma, he likes it too”_

_“Fine”_

_“Don’t act spoiled, Kingston. I have taught you better than that”_

With that, both kids stopped and I was smiling

_-I’m back-_

_-Damn, you are a general…-_

_-I’m not, but he can’t do whatever he wants-_

_-Agree, but sounds hot-_ As I said that, I closed my eyes because I knew what was coming, laughter, from both ends, while Gwen’s was all cute and giggly, the boys was just annoying and embarrassing, and loud.

_-You screwed yourself with that one…-_

_-I did. That’s what you make me do…-_

_-What?-_

_-Talking without thinking…You don’t let me think, my mind goes blank when you are around or talking to me-_

_-Blaaake…-_

_-I miss you, girl, I’ll be there on Friday, change of plans…-_

_-I return on Thursday-_

_-I know, we can have lunch or something…-_

_-Yeah, maybe dinner and a movie, I’m dropping the kids at Gavins when I get there…-_

_-Ok, dinner and movie-_

_-Yeah… so, I’ve been writing…-_

_-Really? Anything good?-_

_-Yeah, a few verses, probably two songs-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, I know one of them is Obsessed, Obsession or something like that…-_

_-Sounds good, what is it about?-_

_-Honestly?-_

_-Of course…-_

_-You-_

_-Damn, Gwen. You make me feel like a teen again… all hot bothered with a melted heart-_

_-See you soon-_

_-See you on Friday, but I’ll text you when I get home and tomorrow when I wake up-_

_-Ok. I’ll do too-_

_-Bye, sugar-_

_-Goodbye, cowboy-_

_-Damn, you are the definition of whipped… honestly-_

_-Shut up, Bryan and break-_ I said to him while smiling and leaning into the table.

The rest of the night passed without a hitch, after the Miranda incident, she was there for about an hour until she left with her friends, a few amount of persons in the bar saw our exchange, some people heard it and everyone was staring at us during her hour there. I felt hundreds of eyes on me, especially when she left and they expected me to follow her, I guess. I didn’t, of course. I hadn’t been so relaxing without Gwen in a while, maybe since the divorce; I was surrounded by friends, food, and beer. My usual nights before Gwen, I should start something like BG, anything before her. Anyway, we left the bar a little tipsy, not drunk but in a very happy place, got to Trace’s, went to my room, took a shower and sent Gwen a text, it was after 2 here but my mind couldn’t figure out what time was in Montana.

_“I got home everything great. little drunk. Gonna sleep. GoodNight baby, love you”_ After that text, I just passed out, between the food, the drinks, and my tiredness, I dreamt about Gwen.

Woke up around 9, still feeling groggy but good, I look at my phone and I checked my texts, nothing, that was weird. Gwen always texted in the morning, I almost die when I checked the message that I wrote to her, drunk “love you”. Fuck.  Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not how it was supposed to be.  I don’t want to freak her out, fuck, damn it! Maybe she is completely freaked out and my drunk self said the completely wrong thing, a new reason to not drink. Shit. But, did I? I mean, love her? I don’t know… I'm scared to know.

A knock on the door took me out of my head as I saw Trace’s head pop in.

_-Heard you squealing, what happened?-_

_-Ummm…. Nothing-_

_-Really? So, you just squeal when you wake up, completely pale and eyes like sausages?-_

_-Well… yes-_

_-Blake-_

_-I think I did something really stupid last night…-_

_-How stupid?-_

_-I don’t really know…-_

_-What did you do, boy?-_

_-My drunk self texted Gwen…-_

_-Oh, boy. What did the text say?-_

_-Luv you-_

_-Ok… Is that bad?-_

_-We have never… it’s been so … I don’t know. She didn’t answer the text, I’m freeing the fuck out-_

_-Calm down…first. Maybe she hasn’t seen it, it’s early there…-_

_-True... still, fuck-_

_-Are you coming back to Tish?-_

_-Yeah, the flight leaves at three… My mom will pick me up, I’m staying with her-_

_-Ok… good. So, don’t freak out, it will do nothing-_

_-I know… I know. It’s just that I don’t want to fuck this up by moving too fast… Chill first, ok?-_

_-Yeah, I’ll try-_

We had breakfast and before I knew it, it was time for me to go to Tish, still No Gwen. Fuck. I got on the plane and the flight felt long, infuriating and just sad, still No Gwen. When we landed, I saw my sister’s truck. The door opened and there she was with Mike.

_-Damn, boy. You are getting skinny as fuck. I need to lose weight too, apparently. Can’t be the only fat fucker-_

_-Good to see you, bro-_ I hugged him and then I hugged Endy.

_-Miss you, Blake. You are getting skinny, though-_

_-You ok? Look lost-_ Endy looked back from the passenger seat. While I checked on my phone, still no Gwen.

_-I’m fine. How’s everything?-_ I asked, I knew she would start rambling about work and the kids, I needed something to distract me from killing myself after over 14 hours and No Gwen

We got home and my mom was there, my nephews and a few friends from Ada, my mom decided to have a “You are better off that bitch party” and I couldn’t help but laugh. Even though I was having a great time, ate my mama’s food, my friends were there and all, my mind would drift to No Gwen

After a few hours, it was around 9pm when people started to go to sleep, mattress were all over the floor, blankets and pillows too, the older were sleeping in the rooms, and the rest in mattresses on the floor, it was a fun mess.

- _Hey, hun. Can you help me please_?- My mom asked before heading upstairs, to the room she was staying at. I entered her room and walked over her.

_-What do you need momma?-_

_-What’s going on? You look a little lost…-_

_-Nothing, really, nothing-_

_-Blake Tollison Shelton, don’t you dare to lie to me-_

_-I went for drinks last night, I got a little drunk and texted a girl, that I've been seen something…-_

_-What did you text?-_

_-Love you-_

_-Ok-_

- _We have never said that and she hasn’t answered the text, I don’t know what’s going on. What if I fucked up? Moving too soon? Being too needy? Damn it.., I wanna crawled back to a hole and die-_

_-Blake_!- She screamed - _You aren’t too needy, maybe she didn’t receive it and don’t curse-_

_-Sorry…-_ I felt like 11 again.

_-Did you check if she received it? Or read it?-_

_-No, I’m terrified… I checked that she received it, though-_

_-Well… check if she read it-_

I did, got some courage and checked. Messages, Gwen, Information, Sent-checked, Received-checked, Read- .

_-She hasn’t read it-_

_-There  you go… Now, the important question. Do you? And, I'm pissed that you hadn't told me about her, I want to know about her. I see you are happy and good and it might be too soon, so I'm not gonna push you but when in time, I want to know everything about her. Hopefully, this one is a god one-_ And with that, she left the room. Damn it.

After leaving my mom’s room, I headed downstairs and went for a walk. After almost an hour, I grew the courage and called her. It was dead. That was weird. I tried a couple of time more, still dead. I had the ranch’s number, but I didn’t want to talk to anyone else but her, what if her dad answered? Or one of her boys? Shit.

I walked 20 minutes more and I dialed the number.

- _Hello?-_ It was her

- _Gwen!-_

_-Blake! God, I’m so happy to hear from you!-_

_-I’ve been calling your phone…-_

_-I fell into the river, phone’s dead. Could you believe that? I didn’t write down your phone! I’ve been dying!-_

_-Me too sugar!-_ I’m safe!

- _How the night went?-_

_-Good, got home around 2, little drunk, won a couple of pool games, everything chill, it was boy’s night out after all. I’m in Tish right now, my mom had some friends over, can you believe, almost 20, only three men? And if you don’t count the kids, I’m the youngest-_

_-Sounds like a party to me…-_

_-Yeah, I forgot you like them young, hun-_

_-Yeah, I’m a cougar. I’m into some 39 years old, seven years younger than me? How about that?-_

_-Well, I like cougars, especially if the look like you, laugh like you, smell like you and play like you…-_

_-I miss your beautiful face, cowboy-_

_-I miss you completely, baby girl. We’ll see each other soon enough, yeah… Tell me, what about the boys? Fish anything? How did you fall?-_

_-Oh, man. I gotta to tell ya. We were walking towards the river, Apollo walks just fine but he’s still wobbly when he runs, and he likes to run. So he ran, and ran, and ran, with me behind him, some weird looking bird flew by, it was huge and he got scared, so he changed direction, straight to the river, crying and running like a mad man, so I followed him and then he stopped, really fast and as I stopped, tripped, went all in the river… it was a disaster-_

I couldn’t stop laughing, tears were all over my face as I could picture it.

- _Glad, you find it amusing_ \- She tried to sound mad, but it was impossible, I could hear her giggle a little bit. Damn. Things happen for a reason, for sure and thank God. Some things are just meant to happen, I guess.

We talked some more and then headed back to the house, everyone sleeping now, it was after 1, we had been talking for over two hours, amazing how we never ran out of conversation. We said goodbye with a sweet “ _I miss you_ ”, and I actually felt pain. As I entered and went to my mattress, I couldn’t stop think about my mom’s question. “Did I love her?” Maybe not yet, but I was falling hard and quick for that Orange County, blond, rock-star, for sure.

I spent the week at my mom’s ranch, it was easy and fun, completely, but I couldn’t wait to go back to Gwen’s arms, her lips, all of her. WE had been talking like a couple of teens, hiding for hours while we talked about our days.

_-So, you arrive tomorrow afternoon?-_

_-Yeap, and you Friday morning… Want me to pick you up? We could grab some breakfast!-_

_-I have a driver picking me up, sugar. I’m bringing some things to my rental, I’m also bringing Betty. How about if I drive to your house after I dump everything there? Or even better, come to my house, so you could meet Betty-_

_-Deal! What time?-_

_-I’m arriving around 7, maybe 8ish?-_

_-Deal! I’m happy will see each other soon!-_

_-Me too, sugar. Me too!-_

Friday arrived soon enough, and as scheduled I arrived around 7, loaded the car and then headed to my rental, Betty was tired as hell, she didn’t like to fly, even though she does it, quite often so she was dead sleep the second we entered the car. Arrived home and took everything inside, I was barely done when my intercom sounded. Gwen. I opened the garage and saw her parking.  Her door opened, and there she was, gorgeous, Black heels, skinny jeans, white shirt, her pulled back with black tips, definitely my fucking favorite look on her. Damn it, she looked amazing. I started to walk towards her and she started to run to my arms. We met in the middle and like a movie, we kissed, sweetly. In that moment I made myself a promised, we won’t be apart for longer than a week, I couldn’t handle it, definitely.


	4. Telling time

After our returns, we spent the night telling each other everything, from the second we left the other over a week ago to the second she parked on my driveway. We got into my house and I led her straight to my couch, where I sat us down, closely, she turned to me and cuddle, arms around my waist, mine around her and both our legs tangled on top of the wood table in front of us.

_-I wrote lot there, in Montana…-_ She said quietly, slightly muffled against my shirt

_-Really, now? How it went? You told me about Obsessed-_ I said against her hair, sniffling and taking her smell in, her perfume was always intoxicating but after over an hour in this position, I could only smell her scent, sweet and pure.

_-Yeah, good, got a few verses, it might be a couple of songs more, maybe even three…-_ She smiled at me as she looked up at me – _I have a lot of inspiration lately, I went to the studio yesterday and today, met with a couple of the writers, I think it might actually work. I mean, I had a lot written down for a couple of months now, the label didn’t like it, too personal, apparently-_

_-What? Isn’t that the point of it all? Share yourself?-_ I asked

_-I guess so but no for them… it might not be commercial enough-_ Her voice sounded hurt and I wanted to punch someone in the face

_-That’s bullshit-_

_-It is… Anyway, met with my two writers, we are on the same page about it all, so I actually think stuff might work-_

_-Stuff?-_

_-Yeah…a new album-_

_-That’d be good, really good, I’m gonna start working on mine too-_

_-Really?!  Geez, we are in sync, for sure-_ She chuckled

_-Yeah, everyone was surprised… friends and family-_

_-Why?-_

_-People thought I was gonna be too sad to work… But, some blond help me through…-_

_-Really? That’s good…-_ I said _-One of the producers and the writers were a little surprised too, my songs aren’t sad at all-_

_-I told everyone I wanted to make a happy album, a transition, a couple of sad songs at the begging but I want it, fun, funky, I want people to feel hope and happiness when hearing it at the end-_

_-Mine too, even the angry was like is about fuck you… or revenge… I went all Taylor Swift about it, they are still fun, I have a very clear image of it all-_

_-If you are good at something, do it, in your terms, at_ _your pace and all… be happy-_

_-Yeah, that’s exactly what I want…-_

_-Damn, you look good. I missed you so much gorgeous, you have no idea… I was a pain in the ass yesterday, knowing I was coming here today, I was so anxious…-_

_-Really? I got pretty anxious myself… The kids were all “Why are you so jumpy mom?” I didn’t know what to answer and Jen was making fun of me, it was even worse after the whole telephone fiasco-_

_-How did she take the whole, you and I?-_

_-She has loved you for so long… you’d be surprised how much-_

_-Really? Why?-_

_-Southern Charm, I guess-_

_-So… I missed you so fucking much-_

_-I missed you too, cowboy!-_

_-We should eat something… it’s late and I haven’t eaten yet-_

_-You haven’t eaten?! Are you nuts… Common let’s get you something boy-_

_-I don’t want to move…-_

_-Me neither-_

_-Let’s get a pizza, we could stay like this for a couple a while…-_

_-Deal!-_

_-What do you want?-_

_-I’m pretty much in a vegan/vegetarian mood lately…-_

_-So, both? Right now, are you vegan or vegetarian or none?-_

_-Right now, I’m vegetarian…-_

_-Ok…-_ I grabbed my phone and dialed the pizza place, a large one, half vegetarian and half pepperoni.  We never stopped cuddling until the pizza arrived, I got up and she went to the kitchen. After I paid up the surprised and overly eager pizza guy, I got in and found out that Gwen had arranged everything so we could be laying down while eating the pizza, even turned on the TV.

We were half way through some weird show about a mom and daughter, both crazy but sweet and loving, I mean they were having a wake for a neighbor's cat and the girl had a crush on some guy, and the mom was dating a teacher from her daughter's school, it was actual fun. Gwen loved that show. After the episode ended I turned to her and said. – _I should tell you something girl_.- She looked at me with a half scared and half curious look. – _My mom knows I’m seeing someone, it kind of slipped up during my time without been able to reach you-_

_-Does she? What did she say?-_

_-She wants me to tell her about you. She is surprised… I guess. The divorce news is this week and we’re gonna start shooting the battle rounds-_

_-Yeah… I didn’t want to bring it up. How are you gonna handle it?-_

_-Well, our lawyers agreed some messages of “we’re friends” and all. We are not gonna talk about the whole cheating part, I don’t want magazines headlines and all the shit-_

_-Yeah… I can actually see the headlines of my divorce, the questions and all. Thinking about it makes my head hurts…a lot-_

_-Don’t think about that. You’re not alone… You know that-_

_-Yeah, I do. I was thinking about telling my parents about us dating, I mean, me dating…-_

_-Yeah? How?-_

_-I don’t know, I might just tell them…-_

_-Play it chill, that way it won’t be as bad as you think, I expected my mom to go all crazy about it, she didn’t. You know what was the first thing she said to me when I arrived home? “You look good and happy, baby”. She calls me baby, but the point is, we are healing good, deep and quick and I think people will tell –_

_-You think? I was thinking about doing it tonight, we’ll have dinner and I’ll say “I’m seeing someone”-_

_-Good, tell me how it goes…-_

_-Yeah, I think it’s pretty obvious, though-_

_-Why?-_

_-Everyone has been telling me that I look, healthy and happy, giggly and well, good. My friends are driving me crazy, Jen is non-stop teasing me, and even Danilo is. Ah, by the way, Jen is coming tomorrow to set, so you might run into her…-_

_-What time are you arriving tomorrow?-_

_-My time is from two to seven…-_

_-I have seven to noon, before you, so we are definitely seeing each other tomorrow… Want to grab lunch? If Jen’s there, better. We’ll need an ally-_ I wiggled my brows, making her giggled. I took the chance and kissed her sweetly and quickly.

_-Yeah, that’d be cool. Who is your advisor?-_

_-Brad Paisley, we have been buddies for years… He knows about you, you … I told the boys while playing pool-_

_-Really? What did they say about dating a city girl?-_ I was now kissing her neck, all over her neck, soft pecks with a little suction, leaving small red marks, as her head snapped back.

_-Not much about a city girl, considering Brad married one, also from LA. They had a lot to say about me dating Gwen Stefani, the most comment remarks being “How the fuck did you do that” and “She is so out of your league”-_

_-Awww, baby. That’s sweet of them…-_

_-My friends love you because I… am better with you, I feel so good with you, better than ever, and I’m not exaggerating…-_ I said to her while looking straight at her beautiful chocolate eyes, I felt exposed in a good way, but naked.

_-Same here cowboy, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy, ever with a guy…With Tony and with Gavin there was always this need to be different, with you, I’m me… all girly and flowery, you make me feel like that… how stereotypical-_ She whispered while leaning into me, giving me a quick kiss

_-If it makes you feel better, I feel all macho when you are around, so…-_ I answered while kissing her this time, opening my mouth a bit wider and my tongue brushing her, making us both moan, damn. She tasted as good as always, she was good like that, immediately I felt burning all around. My skin was on fire and I had to take a deep breath, inches from her mouth and closing my eyes, she was way too distracting.

_-What are you doing tomorrow?-_ She asked me while running her hands through my hair, making me purr like a kitten.

_-Well, I’ll stay home, I think. Brad and Kim are coming tonight … they’re staying at my place, so I might cook or take them out… You have your girls night out, right?-_

_-Yeah… Chelsea has some big news apparently, something about a new show since she left E!-_

_-I like her, I feel like we have a lot in common-_ Chelsea Handler, she was nuts, the good kind of nuts, she was a good friend, she has a very good reputation among people in the business of class, loyalty and plain good to work with, her trash talk was pure entertainment. She hates Miranda, she said so herself to me once, she said something like _“She feels like she is so hot when she isn’t. What the fuck are you doing_?” Miranda and I were pretty much done by that time, and I told her _“We are done. We are getting divorce”,_ that conversation was in March and I remember feeling her hand on my back, padding me like I was a good dog and just said “ _Good_ ”. How do I know she is a good people? She was the first person in the business that I told, I took that decision in the moment, and it never got out, ever.

_-You do… She’s just craaazy. She loves you, you know? She once told me you were one of the greatest and funniest of all, that you don’t have boundaries and that you could make a rock, laugh. Besides, that, apparently, every single producer loves you… something about being easy to work with-_

_-Did she now? Well… she pretty awesome too. She is nuts but she’s good people-_

_-Yes, she is. I got to go… this two days are gonna be crazy, I’m telling my parents and family that we are dating, tomorrow I’m telling my friends, the ones that begged me to get divorce and the ones that begged me to have a one night stand when I separated…-_ I laughed, Gwen was no One Night Stand material, she is too sweet, too good.

_-Really?-_

_-Really. All of them were, my friends I mean. When Gavin and I hit rock bottom, on February and we separated. Every single one of my friends started to pitch me guys, all the time. Ellen kept inviting me to go to her show when some, movie star was invited, or to parties with a lot of single guys, quite annoying, I must say-_

_-Really? Ellen? Like, Ellen DeGeneres?-_

_-Yeah, we are a tight group… Ellen, Portia, Chelsea, Jen, Jenny, Tam, Pam, Linda…We are a group of girls that work in this business, or are married to people that work in this business, like Molly, Jimmy Kimmel’s wife, or Howard Stern’s-_

_-I didn’t know that…-_

_-You do now-_ She kissed me and got up, pulling me with her. We spent hours making out on the couch, our lips were all tender, swollen and red, her lipstick was completely gone, so she went to the mirror right next to the door and fixed it, while I kept kissing her neck, up and down, making her giggle. She loves my beard, I know that the rat of her ex couldn’t grow one, I didn’t have the best one like Adam did, but hell, I could rock it.

After a couple of stolen kisses against the door, Gwen trying to avoid my mouth while laughing hysterically the whole time and then again while I helped her to hop in her car, she drove away to her parent’s house. Damn. She was telling them about me today, I started to get nervous at the thought, I mean, they like me, I knew that but they like me as her daughter’s coworker, not as her boyfriend. Gwen wasn’t telling them it was me, I knew that but I was terrified. After she left I was trying to imagine all the possible scenarios in my head, after about an hour I reached three. One, they hating the fact that she isn’t getting back to her ex, second, hating the fact that she is dating someone else, third, not caring. I do have to say that a fourth one came to mind, the loving the idea of Gwen dating but I was too terrified and nervous to even count it as a possible one.

My phone rang around five, I flinched and I saw it was a text from Brad “Loading, we’ll be there soon, I hope. We’ll Uber”, my heart started to beat normally again, as I answered “Ok. I’ll be waiting, text me when you are near to open the gate, yes, I have a gate now, That’s what happens when you get a divorce in LA”, a very Brad answered “Noted. Gotta tell me everything about your new gate… if you know what I mean. I’m turning my phone off, I don’t have much battery”

Damn it, Brad. I do know what you are talking about, it’s just I don’t want to talk about her because my mind goes to her telling her parents she is dating. I made some salad, my favorite pasta and got ready to make three huge steaks. When I had everything ready a text from Brad “Near your house” came in, so I went out and opened the gate from the door, waited two minutes and saw a black wagon coming through.

Kim got out first with a big smile on her face as I approached. – _Blake_!- she said while hugging me tight.

- _You look gorgeous, girl_ \- I told her with a wink. I saw Brad taking the bags out of the car and I helped him, paid the driver and after we saw the car leaving he turned to me “ _Good to see ya, man_!” We hugged and took their bags in. It was the first time they were staying with me, Miranda didn’t like people in the house overnight, I loved it.

_-How was the flight_?- I asked him

- _Good, tiring, this hour change, damn_ \- The both of them looked beat, not only the jetlag but the time.

_-Yeah, you need a good sleep and you’ll be fine-_

_-So, you look good Blake! You look thin!- Kim gushed_

_.Yeah, yeah… Cut the fried stuff. You guys hungry? There is pasta,  a salad, and steaks, I just need to put them in the pan and done… five minutes-_

_-Yeah… I’m starving-_

_-Good! Common, you room, up, the first one on the left. Go and refresh, I’ll start with the meat…-_ I saw them going up, I started to cook the steaks as I checked my phone, no signs of Gwen. I texted her _“Hope everything alright. Brad and Kim are here, we are gonna eat soon”_

_-Everything alright?-_ I heard Brad asking

_-Yeah, just checking some messages…-_

_-Expecting one?-_

_-Gwen’s. She’s having dinner with her folks… she hasn’t texted me-_

_-Awwww… miss her cowboy?-_ Kim said, entering the kitchen

- _Yeah, I do-_

_-Good! Now, tell me all about her!-_

We spent at least good two hours talking about the divorce and Gwen, and her divorce and all, it was good to vent, good part? It was a good talk and the best one? They loved Gwen. It was after 11 when I received a text from Gwen _“’m free, lots 2 talk about. Parents r happy and Jen even more. Todds little suspicious about the guy but everything went great. Probably r sleep. Talk to u 2morrow”_

_“Haven’t fall sleep yet, thinking about you. All good then?”_

The minute my phone got the two blue thingies, my phone rang.

- _I’ve been waiting for you_ …-

- _Hello! I was crazy to talk to you, but I had to drop off Todd and Jen, I couldn’t call you then and I wasn’t gonna talk to you all excited and drive, so I just got home_ -

- _Damn, I was worried…-_

_-Awwww babe. Everything went great, I waited for the “How’s everything going” question from my parents to tell them. I said “I’m seeing someone” and the table got dead silent for about ten seconds then hell broke loose with Jen’s questions and my parents too… Todd just stared at me, all brotherly protective and he kept quiet, I think he’s just worried_ -

- _I’d be too… So, now what_?- I asked, we never actually got the whole plan through. Every time we started we would end up making out whenever we were, so, no plan.

- _I was thinking about slowing showing them, bring them to set and stuff, maybe dinner with everyone and you being you, all cute and southern. Maybe they’ll take the hint…-_

- _Yeah… not a bad idea_ \- Not sure about it, though, every time Gwen and I were trying to be “normal”, it showed, I mean we couldn’t get our hands off each other, the looks were obvious, we were giggly and jumpy, it was impossible to keep things in the low.

- _How’s Brad?-_

_-Tired, both whipped…They went to sleep about an hour ago, after talking hours about you. Let me tell you something, Mrs. Stefani, you have a lot of fans_ -

- _Babe_ …- She whispered and damn if I didn’t like it.

- _Yeah, what time are you arriving_?-

- _I was thinking about 12, maybe before, Jen is coming at 1… That could give us a solid hour of lunch and a make-out-_

_-I like that… but you forgot about Brad-_

_-Oh, crap…-_

_-He does know about us, we could hang with him-_

_-I like that…yeah_ -

-Is it a date?-

_-Yeap, I have a date with Brad Paisley…-_

_-I don’t like how that sounds. Unless I’m included-_

_-What cowboy? A threeway?-_

_-A man can dream… Although, I don’t think Brad would be my first option, for sure…-_

Her laugh was music to my ears, shit. We talked for about an hour before we went to bed, the days is gonna be long tomorrow and we both need some sleep.

I slept like the dead until six, I took a shower and went downstairs to find a sleepy Brad sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee fifteen minutes later.

- _Morning_!- I said

_-Hey, buddy. Hope you don’t mind, I made coffee-_

_-Why would I mind? That’s stupid…-_

_-Well, I don’t know. I’ve never spent the night at your house before…-_

_-True. Everything you wanna touch, touch it unless it’s my balls or my girl-_

_-Man, I missed you_ …- He said laughing

- _What do you mean_?- I said sipping on the coffee and it was good.

- _Well, you were like on vacation since like… a year and a half ago. It was you, but not really you, those witty comebacks slowed down, thought you were getting old-_

_-That’s around when Miranda and I started to have problems, real ones, we always had our fights but that’s the moment, she wouldn’t spend the night at home and ditched me for Ashley or Carrie, even though I don’t really know if it was them…-_

_-That’s shitty…_ -

_-Yeah… now I’m free-_

_-No, you’re not. You got Gwen Stefani-_

_-Yeah, I do. She likes my witty comebacks, though. The stupid jokes, dumb comments and the whole, me-_

_-That’s good. I do have to say, you don’t really know someone until you fight or sleep with them-_

_-I haven’t done any of those…-_ I whispered.

_-You haven’t fought?-_

_-I tell you that and you think about fighting instead of sleeping with her, damn Brad, you are getting old. No, we haven’t fought-_

_-Right, right. No sleeping or fighting, you two are missing the best things about a relationship-_

_-Yet… hopefully, the fighting translates to a very good sleeping…-_

_-It will, if the fight it’s not really that important-_

_-We have such sync, it’s creepy sometimes-_

_-Really?_

_-You’ll see today. She is having lunch with us…-_

_-Cool! Damn, country and rock and roll do attract!-_

_-What are you guys discussing so early_ …- Kim entered the room, rubbing her eyes.

- _Where_ _to eat. I_ _was thinking about buying something on our way to the set or eating there, they have food-_ I answered

_-Good! I talked to my mom, we are meeting at my grandma’s, I’ll have breakfast there_ \- She told Brad

- _That’s not fair…-_ Brad complained

_-Sorry babe, work calls-_ She kissed him.

We called an Uber, left her in her grandma’s and then headed to the set, we were gonna eat whatever they had on set. The drive was us talking about how was Nashville and as I was hopping off the car, my phone started to go nuts, messages, calls even facetime.

- _What the fuck?-_

_-What is it?-_

_-I’m receiving a bunch of calls, texts, what the hell is going on?-_

- _I have no idea, let me check twitter-_ As he did that I kept walking towards the building and then heard Brad – _Oh… I know now. Divorce papers are up_ \- He showed me, People Magazine’s headline.

- _I forgot it was today… fuck_ -

We walked in the building and went straight to the kitchen, where our southern charm and some deep growls got us some fresh bacon, sandwich, and scramble eggs. As we were eating Mark came in.

_-My boy!-_

_-Hey, Mark_ \- I got up and hugged him tight. – _Meet Brad-_

_-Sir, nice to meet you-_

_-Call me Mark, son. Eat, Eat, you must be starving… I know what’s in Blake’s house or well, what it isn’t-_

_-I have other things in mind… like…_ \- I was so close to saying Gwen, so close, so I chuckled and kept quiet, triggering Brad and Mark to bark with laughter.

_-Yeah, I know what you have on your mind… or who-_ Mark said and Brad chuckled.

_-Read the news, you ok?-_

_\- I actually forgot…-_

_-Good! I talked to the promotion department, they’re probably gonna ask you about it, deflect and that’s all_ -

- _Ditto!-_

_-So, who else is doing this today_?- Brad asked

- _Pharrell… We had to make a change, he’s got a trip and needs to start today-_

_-Say what?_ \- I asked

- _Yeah… sorry buddy_ \- Mark patted my back

Quickly I grabbed my phone and texted Gwen, we texted earlier with a mushy Good Morning, she didn’t tell me about this, probably doesn’t know. _“You’re getting move today, Pharrell has something to do tomorrow and has to start today.”_

_“WHAT?! No way! Let me check”_

I finished eating and while we started to walk towards the set a text came in _“True, they’r switching P and I. Not gonna see u. Im sad”_

_“Don’t be, baby. Brad has some family thing. We could hang until you girls night out”_

_“That’d b cool. Lunch?”_

_“Late lunch… Don’t know how long will the interviews last”_

_“Deal. B strong. Ignore the divorce questions, u will b fine”_

_“I know, girl. I’ll text you when I have a chance”_

_“Good luck, boy”_

After Brad and I played “The Fireman”, and did some interviews, divorce questions included, the day went without a hitch, I had strong feelings about Emily Ann, she could win, she was cute, pure and all country. Brad, thought the same, which was pretty darn awesome. We ended up finishing a little after one, Brad and I called an Uber and left our separate ways, we were reuniting at my place for beers and a late-dinner later tonight. Gwen and I had lunch at her place, like the day before it was all mushy, cute and we discussed our teams, she had a thing for the Sunshine kid and Jeffrey, they were good but, I don’t know.

We ate quickly and make out afterward for a long time, I could feel the restraint of the clothes getting greater every time, that meant I needed more, something more I don’t know if Gwen’s good with, yet. I kept pushing myself up from the sofa, is not that a boner at almost forty years old is shameful- I had more than a few shameful boner-moments growing up, thank you- but I didn’t want Gwen to feel uncomfortable.

It was as we were making-out, now, she was straddling me on the couch, her breasts pressed to my chest, my head resting on the sofa’s arm, my hands were on her legs and hers on my hair, caressing each other as we tried to catch our breath.

- _Damn, Shelton… you’re good_ \- She was squirming up and down, and the fiery control I had of the middle section of my body was slipping through my fingers and getting harder and harder, quite literally. I pushed her up; she wasn’t rubbing my dick anymore, giving me time to breathe. – _You ok_?-

- _Yeah, I’m trying to reconnect my brain; you completely destroyed, I’m working on it-_

_-You’re funny_ \- She started to squirm again, this time, I reacted quickly, caught her hips in my hands and stopped them.

- _Wait, just…wait- I took a deep breath._

_-What is it?-_ She asked, biting her lip and an insecurity taking over her eyes.

_-Nothing wrong, thank God. Is just…-_

_-Just, what?-_ I didn’t know how to say it, so simply I pushed her down my very restricting jeans. The bulge in it was definitely and painfully obvious. She gasped and started to laugh, so hard and so cute that I started to laugh too.

_-That’s what’s going on…for a while now_ \- I said to her, whipping the tears from her eyes.

- _I haven’t felt a….-_ She started but stopped, like she couldn’t say the word.

- _Boner_ \- I finished, while she dissolved in laughs

- _Yes, a boner_ …- Giggled again. – _In so long_ … _With Gavin, it was never like that. He always made me feel like I didn’t excite him at all, even while we were dating, I guess, I got used to “work for it”-_

- _With me, you just have to breathe and that’s it, trust me_ \- At that, she giggled and moved again, biting her lower lip and making my already hard parts of my body get even harder. I took a chance, moved my hand across her back, to her neck and pulled her down, kissing her in a way we haven’t before. It was filthier than ever, sloppy, a lot of tongues and not much air, I felt lighting all over us, like an explosion of energy that was gonna take the whole house down. I felt her gasp and follow my lead, groping and rubbing followed next, we tangled even more, it was possible apparently, my lips left her lips and traveled down her throat, nibbling and licking the whole way down the bottom of it, saw a space between her neck and shoulder, that looked way too appetizing, so a small bite was and obligation.

- _Blake_ \- She gasped and tugged my hair lightly, she kept me there and kept squirming on top of me, while my mouth was having a party on her silky skin, she was way too sweet and I have a sweet tooth. I flipped us in the couch, it was not easy but we did it, now I was on top and she started to scratch her way down my back, making me shudder and making my hips collide even more with her center, gasps and moans were all you could hear in the living room.

I was feeling the rush of adrenaline coming too fast and I knew what was gonna happen if I  didn’t slow down, so I did.

- _Don’t…-_ she gasped and tugged my hair, moving my head against her mouth. – _Don’t you dare…-_

_-If we don’t slow down… something sticky but very satisfying is gonna happened-_

_-Yeah… I want something sticky and very satisfying to happen, I wanna see you-_ She said that and I felt a lightning bolt coming through me.

- _Baby, girl. I wanna_ see you- I said with a gravel and drawl, I’ve never heard come out of me. I started to move again, on top, harder and quicker this time. I couldn’t close my eyes, it was too much at the moment, our eyes were locked, our breaths were one as we both started to get even closer to the edge of consciousness. Her whimpers and shakes started to take her over, I kept moving, we were both so close to paradise it was impossible to stop. All of the sudden she stopped moving and I swear I could see the energy coming out of her, like a golden wave, making me go over the edge too, and I did. Everything went blank, I could feel her lips under mine, I could feel her nails clawing on my shoulders and her legs tight around my waist, but I couldn’t see, not yet.

- _Damn_ …- That’s all I could say.

- _Yeah… shit_ \- She said, and after a couple of minutes, I regained my sight and it was perfect. A smile across her face, eyes closed, blushed face, swollen lips and her hair all over, I could picture her in my bed, naked and sweaty, in the morning, in the evening, everywhere and anywhere. Damn, I’m in love. This was not the plan, it was a “live in the moment” plan.

- _We have to repeat this… a lot_ \- I said against her neck while I kissed it.

- _Yeah, a lot... like a lot-_ She giggled – _Soon… When I’m able to move again-_

_-I’ll move for you…-_ I said and laugh, making her laugh, and like that, we went from the highest throes of passion to giggles like teens in a second. Shit, I’m screwed.

After half an hour, making out, giggling and ogling each other like mad people, she had to get ready for her night, and so did I. I left with dry, sticky pants and walking funny to my car, replaying my afternoon with Gwen Stefani, and huge smile over my face. Got home, and saw that I had at least fifty messages to answered, supporting words, that I answered happily, I even received a message from Miranda with an “It’s out”, I even answered her, happily with a huge smile on my face. That’s how Brad and Kim caught me, smiling like an idiot answering messages about my divorce while thinking about my hot girlfriend.

- _Damn… you’re happy-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-That smile has a name, last name and I bet three boys_ \- Kim added

- _Yes, and red lipstick too_ \- I added.

We ate and it was obvious, I spent my whole afternoon with my girl as Brad pointed it out, multiple times, apparently I had “ _happy sex face_ ” and as I answered him “ _You don’t need to have sex to be happy as fuck_ ”. We didn’t have sex, technically.

I went to bed around 11, I texted her a sweet “ _Hope you’re having a great time. I’m going to bed, I’m tired. See you tomorrow, baby girl_ ” and an even mushier answered I received “ _Sweet dreams, boy. Miss u. Talk tomorrow, we have lots to talk about_ ” but what made me smile the widest was the next message “ _Nice going! Can’t wait to have you on my show, be prepared. Never seeing her happier, thanks_ ” a text from Ellen that made me realized. Everything is not only gonna be fine, it’s gonna be perfect.


	5. Not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might (most definitely) had gone a little (a lot) overboard with the sexy parts... Don't know why but I did. So this is a WARNING if you don't like it, skip it if you do. ENJOY *add sexy wink*

I had a great dream starring Gwen Stefani, I only know I dreamt about her, I don’t know what and to be honest I don’t care considering I woke up with a smile splattered on my face. Today she has rehearsals with her mentor, Selena Gomez, I still don’t know why she picked her, I mean I guess it’s because the age of her group but still, anyway, she had it in the morning so we were gonna have the whole afternoon for us and that brought another smile on my face thinking about her couch and my sticky pants.

Shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen, I mean, the first time Gwen and  I got into sex territory and even though it was good, I wanted more and more,  I mean, I couldn’t even taste her or even see her. Fuck now I was hard.

A ring on the table by the side of my bed rang, it was Adam.

_-Hey, dipshit!-_

_-Hey, fuck-boy!-_

_-Listen, are you and Gwen gonna be free next Monday?-_

_-I don’t know, I’ll have to ask, why?-_

_-B and I were thinking about dinner, what do you think? You two, Pharrell and Carson, maybe Mike and some other ones-_

_-I’ll ask her, I don’t know if she has the boys, her ex sometimes changes at the last minute his plans so, tell me the hour and I’ll ask her -_

_-I finish with the voice thing around 8, so around 9? Dinner and drinks…-_

_-Sure thing, I’ll ask-_

_-Cool-_ A silence took over the line.- _So, how’s going?-_

_-Everything is … great, amazing-_

_-I’m glad, someone asked me what was going on with you two, because you looked all happy and better than ever, literally. What about Brad?-_ Adam always felt a little jealousy when one of the boys came to LA

_-Who asked you?-_

_-Dina, one of the PAs. What about Brad?-_ H e asked again

_-Well, everyone keeps telling me that I look good, and skinny, so…-_

_-Perfect revenge, looking better and upgrading. Where the fuck is Brad?-_ I couldn’t help but laugh at how true that was if the thing Brad told me was true.  Apparently, Miranda has been saying that I have a girlfriend, which is true, and everyone or at least most people are happy for me. Miranda’s reputation was completely dirty, for everyone she was just the girl who sings okay and slept around her husband, and I am the guy who allowed it, in my mind. She said she was moving to Nashville but the plans might change, apparently, she wasn’t dealing ok with the fact that there were many billboards with my face all around Nash, not my problem, for sure.

_-He is as his wife’s family house, he left yesterday…chill. You know you’re my favorite-_

_-Fuck off-_

Adam and I finished the talk and I texted Gwen “ _Good Morning, sunshine. Have a great day, see you for lunch. I’ll cook”_ I got up, took a shower, trimmed my beard and as I was walking towards the kitchen I saw my phone light twinkling.

“ _Hey, cowboy. Everything good so far. Can’t wait! See u soon baby_ ”

Damn, cowboy and baby, it’s getting good. I felt butterflies dance all over my stomach, and I loved the feeling. For the rest of the morning, I stayed home, fixing some things at the new rental and making some calls, one of them, to my mother.

_“So, you aren’t telling anyone? That you’re seeing someone I mean”_

_“Yes, I mean in, only a handful of people know”_ LIES, LIES my head screamed, but I knew my mom, if I told her that it was Gwen, she would tell the whole town, call the wedding planner and start to buy shit for Gwen’s boys, in less than a couple of hours. _“It’s brand new, it’s really good, but we want to keep things on the low-low”_

_“Fine, at least tell me that you’ll bring her home”_

_“I will, I will. Don’t worry”_

After twenty more minutes of her asking questions and me, almost telling her, the doorbell rang. It was barely 12:30 but it was Gwen.

_-Hey! What are you doing here? It’s early_ \- I said and she smiled against my chest as I hugged her tight.

_-The rehearsal started earlier and it went super-fast_ \- She said against my chest. – _You feel good, cowboy-_

_-You hungry? I can start with lunch-_

_-Not yet, just let me stay here-_

_-I have a better idea-_ I said while I hooked my hands under her thighs and brought her up to me, with my foot, I shut the door and walked to the couch, where I sat with her on top of me.

_-Really good idea_ \- she purrs like a happy kitten, bringing her lips to mine. We kissed, tongues battling, some teeth and a lot of lips, I would travel to her neck and her ear letting her breath… a little, as she moved against me. I was already hard and I knew she could feel it.

_-You didn’t tell me how it went with your friends-_ I asked while kissing her neck, she is too irresistible to not do it. I hear her gasp and felt her hips shuttered as my teeth find that sweet spot on it, saving that information on my brain.

- _They’re happy I moved on, only about three know it’s you_ \- she says running her fingers through my hair. It was my time to moan and for my hips to shuttered when I felt her nails on my scalp, I moaned again when she repeated the action.

_-Ellen, who else?-_ I  asked as I moved my hand down her legs, to her feet and I started to take them off.

_-How do you know I told Ellen?-_ She was moving her feet and got her heels off of her.

_-She texted me, thanking me, I guess… Apparently, you look happy, Mrs. Stefani-_ I said next to her collarbone, biting her skin slightly.

- _She was the most excited one_ \- Her hands moved to my shirt and undid the first two buttons slowly, I was feeling the heat all around us, like a nest. I wouldn’t normally feel too good, about me shirtless, but fuck, I’m way too turned on. I move my hands underneath her shirt, grazing her sides, warm and soft. I took the edge of her shirt and took it off of her, leaving her in a delicate white bra, I bit her collarbone again.

My brain kept screaming DO IT but I wasn’t gonna do it, I wanted our first time to be pretty fucking spectacular, I wanted a romantic movie-like thing, it was gonna be hard, really hard, but possible. The next thing I knew she was taking off my shirt, leaving us skin to skin for the first time, it was hot and perfect, both of us moan.

_-We are not gonna have sex, right now-_

_-Why not_?- She asked with an edge of anger

_-I want to do it right…-_

_-Me too…right now_ \- she breathed, making me laugh.

_-Fuck, even when I’m hard as a rock, you make me laugh baby girl-_ I flipped us, her back now pressed against the couch _-I want to do it, good, long and for days… I want to wake up with you, sleep with you and cuddle until the real world calls us… right now, is not that moment-_

_-How do you do it? First, you ramped me up, then you make me angry, now I’m torn between hump you or kiss you because you’re so sweet-_ She said it all while grinding herself to my jeans. I was gonna have another situation of sticky pants, fuck.

_-Gwen…-_

_-Fine, we won’t… we could do other things-_

- _Oh, fuck_ \- I moaned, I felt powerless, hopeless and fucking hard, I’ve never felt like this, it was amazingly perfect. I felt her hands move to my jeans, the second she grazes her fingers in my crotch, I thought I was gonna combust, so I moved mine too, I opened her jeans faster and moved a hand underneath it.

_-Fuck, Blake!-_ I heard her scream. She was drenched, shit; it was warm, soft, perfect. I grazed my fingers all over her lips and she moved her hips faster and faster. – _Please…-_ Hearing her said that just turned me on even more, at once, I slipped two fingers in a swift motion making her gasp, arch and moan, clawing her hands onto me. She was all warm, wet and soft. I didn’t move at all

- _Blake, please… just_ \- She moaned and scratched my forearms as I moved my fingers slowly. She looked like she was gonna start a tantrum at any given moment because of the pace I was using, so spoiled her a bit, moving quicker and stronger. – _YES_!- she was gasping for air and her neck back to the arm of the couch, I could see her veins popping out and my need to bite them was too great, so I did, lick first and bit that sweet spot she showed me she loved earlier. I could feel that she was so close to the finish line so I slowed down if we weren’t gonna have sex at least I was gonna make it worth it. – _Blake, don’t do this to me…_ \- She gasped

- _Let me make it better_ \- I move away my hand and went to her jeans, tossing them away from her and moving to her bra too. Now, she was naked as hell on my couch, with those bedroom eyes, biting her low lip and grasping my jeans, she tried to undo them. – _Wow, wait, this is our only protection, keep them on_ -

- _I wanna see you_ \- She pouted. – _You’re seeing me_ -

_-I don’t trust myself right now_ \- I was kneeling on the couch, straddling her legs.

_-Do you trust me?-_

_-I trust you completely, but naked and horny, I trust no one-_

_-Common, I’ll behave-_

_-I don’t want you too…-_

_-Blake…-_ I got up and took off my jeans, leaving me in my dark blue briefs.

_-You wear briefs?-_ She asked, biting her lip.

_-Yeah, why? Don’t like them?-_

_-I actually do a lot. You look good_ \- She purr.

- _Damn it woman_ \- She laughed. I returned to my position, this time, I moved and laid on top of her.

_-You’re missing something-_

_-In a second…-_ I knew she was talking about the briefs. I kissed her deeply and moved my hand to her center, completely damped and free. I laid sideways, my back to the back of the couch; I moved one of her legs on top of me so she was open and blushed and I was in heaven. I moved my hand to her and scooped two fingers in, her head snapped back and grabbed my wrist, some control, I thought. I wanted her shattered, gasping and her mind blank, I wanted her to relax and just feel, which was impossible because that hand moved to my front and grasped my barely contained dick. – _Gwen_ …- I grunted

- _It’s only fair_ …- She moved and now we were in front of each other, she moved her hand inside the briefs so her warm hand tried to fold me. – _Jesus Blake… you’re big and…God_ \- I touched her clit and her hand moved faster and harder. I’ve always liked that edge of pain, teeth, and nails, hard grips, it only intensifies it all, so when she squished harder I felt the air leaving my lungs. _–Sorry…-_

_-Don’t… Fuck, just like that-_

_-You like it hard, cowboy_?- She gripped again, hard and pumped quick a couple of time.

- _Yes…-_ I said through my teeth as I looked down to see her hand wrapped around me. I needed to distract her, I started to move my hand and my thumb went to her clit.

- _Fuck_ …- She was now moving slower and slower, bus still with the deadly grip especially around the head. We were both coming closer to the edge in a dangerous and thrilling speed. We started to kiss, but it was mostly gasps and moans than anything else. I felt really close and I felt her clamp my digits. – _I’m cumming_ …- She cried out loud

- _Yeah, fuck, me too…-_ She kept moving her hand, over and over again, harder and I did too. I wasn’t the only one turned on for a little bit of edge. I moved on top of her, my other arm went right next to her face, she turned and bit me, making me shudder so I moved and bit her sweet spot, marking her mine, as she was marking me as hers. And that was it… both came with a loud groan, her body shaking uncontrollably as I shudder and spilled myself in her belly and hand.  Damn, that was good.

- _Yeah… if we do this, I can wait for a bit-_ She said, still shaking.

_-Fuck Gwen…-_ I moved us to the bedroom, leaving all the clothes around the living room, I had taken off my briefs, but I was still a little hard. I laid us in bed, and cuddled her, she sighed and drift off to sleep, I followed her five minutes later.

We slept for about two hours before the new session started, it was good, we were good.

- _Yes… Blake…Please_ \- She kept saying, I had her on the bed face down, her butt was up as I was behind her rubbing her clit. She was clenching the sheets on her tiny fists and I sucked her neck and kept making her shudder. I realized that she liked that edge, so I have been keeping her on that edge for about five minutes now, tears were coming down her face and her body was completely tight. My dick was so hard it hurt, a lot, it was leaking almost into her, I could feel her heat near and it was driving me crazy, a movement on her hips made my dick brush her folds and both of us moaned hard. _– DO it… just fucking, do it_ …-

- _No! Please… God, wait_ \- I was so hard, it was painful, I needed to cum. I flipped her and lick her folds, this time, her hands on my hair were distracting me from the pain on my dick, even though it felt so good. I bit her and she screamed loudly, her legs have been shaking for about five minutes and I knew I could send her over the edge easily. I kneeled and move so my dick was brushing her folds, I knew she was on the pill so no problem in that department, not that I would mind if I’m completely honest. My dick would brush from her clit down, over and over, making us both shudder and moaned, groan and even whimper. I bit her knee, marking her again as I started to move harder and harder.

- _Blake… Oh My God_!- I moved down and I kissed her, moving faster, this time, feeling her warm entrance so close yet so far. We were there in that edge I could feel it, her pleasure and mine turned into one and it was special, bonding and fuck, amazing. I grabbed her wrists and pushed them up, as my hips kept moving hard and my dick brushed into her clit, both moaned and in that moment with our eyes locked we came together, we were both gasping, sleepy, relax and oh, so amazingly happy.

_-We should eat…-_ I said after ten minutes of me kissing her skin waiting for her shudders to recede, and caressing her sides.

_-I guess…-_ She answered, still feeling the afterglow. Damn, she liked it rough and I was loving it.

We ate some turkey sandwiches on the couch, she was wearing one of my shirts and I was with pajama bottoms, we drank beer and kept watching that TV show she was very into it, apparently it was like a cycle, she went from that show to other ones, already finished, over and over again.

_-We didn’t finish our talk, how were the girls?-_

_-The were all very happy and very surprised, I mean, when I told them they thought I was lying, bluntly –_

_-And how did you tell Ellen and… the other two about me?-_

_-Jen Meyer and Chelsea-_

_-Well… what did they say?-_

- _Ellen was all screaming, up and down, with Portia, oh, Portia was there too so it’s four people, Jen was like googling you and kept saying “He’s hot” and showing me pictures of you, and actually saw a couple of videos, funny ones, and Chelsea was looking at me like a grew another head and just said “What?”-_

_-Yeah… I can see that happening-_   I laughed

_-They’re happy, I’m happy, so … -_

_-That’s all it matters…-_

_-Exactly-_

We took a shower after food, changed clothes and it was around 8 when she left, she was having dinner with her brother, we made out against the door, apparently our new thing, before she left, it was about fifteen minutes of it and then around ten of me dragging her from her car to the front door, not letting her leave, both giggling like teens in love. Man, I haven’t felt like this in decades.

After she left, I ate again, I was hungry and then went to bed, got into twitter and youtube, some funny shit and around ten I felt sleep after texting Gwen an “I’m gonna sleep, baby doll. Have fun ;)” She was getting me into the whole emoji thing.

The next day I had another round of rehearsals, this time, was even better, Emily and Zach were both very strong, I hadn’t thought of him but now I was. My entire morning was focused on the guys and Brad, interviews and shit like that, but still Gwen on the back of my mind. “Dinner tonight?”, I texted her. “Sure, my place! My turn” she answered. I finished on set and had lunch with Brad.

Around four I went to Gwen’s, as the Uber dropped me off and I got in her house, she kissed me hot and heavy, damn I missed this.

-I missed you this morning, cowboy-

-Me too, sweet cheeks- At the nickname, she giggled. – _Sooooo… I have to work in the afternoon at the set, around two so wanna stay here for the night?-_

- _I don’t see why not, it’s gonna be fun… How are you gonna go there? Isn’t your car in the mechanic?-_

_-Todd is driving me, Jen is going too so…-_

_-Ok, I don’t have to wake up early…-_ I said kissing her.

_-Mmmmm… yeah!-_ She said that kissing my neck as we walk towards the stairs and into the bed, where I pushed her.

- _No, we are not having sex_ …- As she looked at me puzzled

- _That’s so mean, Shelton… Abusive, actually_ \- She said with a hint of laughter

- _Well, that’s me… Common, let’s watch that Tv Show of yours_ -

- _Man, you’re acting like you’re the virginal girl waiting for prince charming to take her away, cowgirl_ -

_-Really? You’re sassy today…-_

_-Spent some time with Danilo-_

_-Of course, you did, he’s the reason you’re sassy, not because you’re horny-_

- _I’m not horny… You don’t make me horny-_

_-Really? So you wouldn’t mind then that I took all of my clothes and didn’t let you touch me, then-_

_-You’re mean…_ \- She pouted, with her eyes smiling, shining.

_-Is that a no?-_

_-It’s an: I don’t mind. I’m better than that…_ \- I could see her indecisiveness in her eyes, she knew as well as me, we would end up making out on the bed. – _I told Jen about it, she laughed and wants to meet you, really bad-_

_-I already know her_ \- I said taking my boots and shirt off

- _Like … I mean… really know you_ \- She stammered looking at me. I felt the most desired man in the world with her hungry eyes on me, I was playing with fire and I love fires.

- _I would love to meet her too. Come on put on the show_ \- I said while I sat right next to her, looking straight at her dark eyes. I had taken off my cap, my shirt, my boots, and belt.

- _Ok. You wanna play? Fine…let’s play_ \- She said getting up and taking her clothes off, only wearing her tiny bra and thong. Shit, I miscalculated.

She sat over the covers and turned on her huge tv, Gilmore Girls, that was the show. This episode was all about the mom’s ex-returning and her not going painting the diner of her friend, who was clearly in love with her. All through the show, she kept sitting closer and closer to me and I started to get more than a little tense. The episode wasn’t over when she put her head on my shoulder, making me move my arms around her, feeling the tightness on my crotch.

-See, we’re fine…-

-Completely… I feel great-

-Nothing weird-

-Not a thing-

We finished the episode and I swear to God I don’t remember what happened at the end, I so focused on not showing my hunger, I didn’t see the end of it, I only saw the last scene of the woman with the diner guy both smiling so I guess she found a way. I knew I had to feel tired but the adrenaline was rushing through my body and I couldn’t rest, my legs were all jumpy and my brain was working overtime.

- _All good, baby?-_ I heard her whisper

_-Yeah, all good. Hungry? We haven’t eaten and it's already seven-_

_-Good idea, I prepared some pasta with mushrooms and calamari-_

_-I love me so calamari…-_

_-I know. Common-_ She got up and went to the kitchen where we ate, laughed and drank a bottle of wine she had been cooling. Neither of us knew much about wine so it was always good, I guess.  We burn some time and then went upstairs again, I took off my jeans and Gwen put on her pajamas, a big shirt and that was it, it’s killing me.

As she was already laying in bed while I connected my phone to the charger, I felt her hand on my back, and when I turned around I saw her soft smile. I put my phone on the night table and got under the covers and cuddled her.

_-Good Night, cowboy-_

_-Good Night, baby girl-_ I kissed her softly, and that small peck turned into a hot make-out session that might have lasted a between twenty minutes to two hours, it left us breathless and man even tenser than before, as it was possible. After that, we just went to sleep while cuddling feeling all warm and soft on the inside, best night ever, minus the boner.

 

A high pitch gasp startled me and woke us up, Gwen and I, as we untangle and sit on the bed we see her brother Todd and Jen, she was covering her mouth but her eyes were dancing as for him, he just looked confuse and well…weird and didn't let the door knob go. 

- _Hello_ \- He said

_-Hi, I’m Blake… This is awkward-_ I tried to lighting the mood.

_-Todd and this is Jen… It is, I’ve never caught my sister in bed with anyone-_

- _There is a first time for everything… so if were you I would be careful going to your parents’ house… just saying_ -

- _Blaaaake_ \- Gwen punched me in the arm, while the three of them laughed. – _I don’t want that picture in my head-_

_-You’re imagining your parents having sex because you want to, I didn’t say anything_ -

-Hi, I’m Jen. She can’t stop talking about you… good to meet you again!- She said and I already knew I had someone on my team inside the Stefani household.

_-You too. I know, she’s obsessed with me-_

_-Shut up, cowboy-_

_-Wait, you knew? How long has this been going on? What the hell is happening?-_

_-Why don’t we let them dress and we’ll talk-_

_-We are not naked-_ Gwen and I said, simultaneously.

- _Are you still not doing it? Damn, cowboy…. Common Todd, out. Let them gather themselves_ \- They left the room and I tried not to laugh. Gwen had a horror face and then she laid again in the bed, shielding her eyes with her elbow. I moved on top of her and I kissed her, deep and sweet, I ended up between her legs as she nested me with hers.

_-Everything is gonna be fine-_

_-It’s so awkward to get caught in bed by your brother…I feel like a teenager! I swear!-_

_-Calm down, let’s get dress and we’ll go downstairs… Breath!-_

We did, we put some clothes on and headed downstairs. Jen was making breakfast and Todd was sitting on a chair, still with a confused look on his eyes.

- _So, want any help?-_ Gwen asked and she started to help Jen with the food as I dressed the table for the four of us, it was a statement, I knew Gwen’s house, I was staying at her house and slept in her bed. Todd helped me around, awkwardly at first but in less than seven minutes you could hear her brother’s laugh echoing in the kitchen after some dumb joke I made about catfish for breakfast.  As we kept putting the awkwardness away, I felt a hand on my neck, Gwen’s.

- _Breakfast is ready, common_ \- We sat and we ate, we all talked like it was a normal occurrence until Todd asked.

_-So, how long?-_

- _A few weeks-_ Gwen answered. She was right, we have been seeing each other a few weeks now, that was quick.

_-So, you are getting a divorce too, both of you… Are you ready for the craziness of co-workers dating?-_

_-We’ll figure it out-_

_-Not a lot of people know, so… it’s quite, it’s secret-_

_-Ok… Wow, a cowboy. Damn, Gwen… You really don’t have a type_ \- Todd said and we all dissolved into laughter.


	6. Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a hellish couple of weeks, everything has been crazy and is gonna get crazier so I apologize in advance for the tardiness of the posts :3 Also writers block, not fun at all..  
> Good news is... later today or early tomorrow I'll be posting a smut, I've been thinking about it for a while now so... In the midtime enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for reading, for the kudos and for the comments ;)  
> Love y'all

The whole week was so busy, between the rehearsals, the studio sessions, and the divorce, I’ve had no time and it was eating me alive, I needed a break from everything, I just wanted to sleep and be with Gwen, doing and thinking about anything. Gwen was busy, though, I could say that it didn’t bother me but I’d be lying, I felt a little abandoned, I couldn’t help it, she was busy with her kids and her family and I was alone in LA, missing her like a cut off limb. That’s why falling for someone is so dangerous, I mean, my mind was on her, my heart too, and hers? I had no idea.

What if I was the one feeling all “in love” and she wasn’t? She hasn’t responded my Good Morning text I sent the minute I woke up, maybe she is not that into me, maybe Ran was right, maybe I’m not that lovable or maybe she was busy with the three human beings she gave birth to, but who really knows.

A text came in my phone and I jumped at it, like some teenage love-sick boy, fuck.

“Hey, man. It’s Todd. I’m with Gwen in the clinic, she asked me to tell you that she couldn’t respond your text, her phone is still a little messed up. Zuma wasn’t feeling so good at night, appendicitis, apparently”

I read the text and I waited for my heart to stop pounding like a tractor, it jumped outta my chest when I read hospital. I called the phone number, Todd’s.

_-Hey, man!-_

_-Hey, what happened to the little buddy?-_

_-He wasn't feeling well last night, didn't sleep at all, so we came to the clinic. Thank God-_

_-Damn…-_

_-Yeah, we came in around six am, he’s still in there… Gwen’s phone is messed up so she asked me to send you a text, in case you texted her-_

That thought of her thinking about me, made my heart melt and my stomach fly with butterflies.

- _Yeah, I was worried she didn’t answer it…-_ Shit, that came out wrong. – _I thought something might have happened-_

- _Yeah, something happened, but everything is good now, thank God. Hey, Blake, do you know what kind of hook I need to fish at a river, or is it like, I could use whichever I want…-_ And with that Todd started a conversation that lasted at least about an hour, a conversation that went from fishing to sports and then to racing, a conversation that ended when Gwen and Zuma were done with the hospital around ten am.

_-And then…man, last time I went to a race…-_ I heard something on the background. – _Hey, yeah I’m talking to him…wait I haven’t_ – I heard some noise and like the phone falling down.

_-Blake?-_

_-Princess…-_

_-Hey, you-_

_-How’s the buddy?-_

_-Good, better, he’s knocked unconscious on painkiller-_

_-Nice and how are you?-_

_-I’m good…-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Tired, better now, but I was so scared, he was I so much pain-_

_-Oh, baby… he’s good now?-_

_-Yeah, they’re keeping him overnight-_

_-Good, good. What about the other two?-_

_-They’re with my parents, Jen and the nanny…-_

_-That means that I can go to see you?-_

_-If you want to, I mean… you’re not obliged to…-_

_-I want to, I got worry about him and you, you’re a great amazing mom, I’m sure you must have been scared-_

_-Yeah… I was-_

_-On my way then-_

_-Thanks! Here’s Todd-_

_-Hey, so, you coming?-_

_-Yeah, you gonna be there?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Cool, see you soon then, buddy-_

_-Good! See you soon buddy-_

A relief washed over me, I took a deep breath. She was thinking about me… good. I took a shower, grabbed a doughnut and a cup of coffee while I waited for the driver, John, a guy that has been driving me around for about three years now.

When John came in, twenty minutes later, I hopped in.

_-Hey, Johnny boy-_

_-Mr. Shelton, how are you today?-_

_-Good, good. Can you drop me at the hospital?-_

_-Yeah, sir. Hope everything is all right-_

_-Yeah, a … friend of mine, had one of her kids sick, appendicitis, he’s ok now, thought-_

_-Good, I was operated when I was around twelve-_

_-Really? What did you want? When that happened to you…-_

- _Well, ice cream, for sure, cookies and junk food, but I don’t know, I still want that every single day of my life_ -

I like John because he was no into the whole LA crap. He ate what he wanted, when he wanted, just like I do, the fact that I was eating less fry crap and was doing a little of exercise, had nothing to do with LA, and more with Gwen, she’s so fit and damn, hot. I didn’t want to be a fat ass guy with a hot rock star, so…

_-Can we go to a store first? John?-_

_-Yeah, Sir. Don’t you worry…-_

We got into some brand store, and I bought ice cream, cookies, crackers and a couple of plastic dinosaurs. Gwen, almost never talked about her kids, I wasn’t sure why but who was I to ask her to talk about her kids if she didn’t wanna, I felt like she didn’t want me around them at all and it felt funny and not good.

We got to the hospital and I snuggled the things into the hospital and walked straight to his room, forty-seven, so I walked quickly trying to avoid curious eyes. I got there; I took a deep breath and knocked two times, softly.  Almost immediately the door opened and I saw Todd, who was sporting a huge smile.

_-Hey!-_

_-Hey, buddy-_ I hugged him, in a mainly way, we weren’t close enough to hug him in my normal buddy hug way and to be honest, I didn’t know how should I hug my girlfriend’s brother, I mean, Miranda’s family wasn’t into that either so I was in a new world.

- _Blake…-_ I heard Gwen’s soft voice a little squeaky.

- _Gorgeous_ \- I hugged her tight, she looked tired and sad. So I held her like I could put all her pieces back together. – _Everything is ok, baby_ \- I kissed her head as she held tighter. –I brought some stuff, ice cream, cookies, and couple of toys-

It was like an apartment without a kitchen, Zuma was inside a room at the end of it and a little lounge outside of it, that’s where we were. It was all wine color and white, comfy and it smelled like a hospital.

_-Really? You didn't_ _t have to_ _…_ _-_

_-I know, I know_ _…_ _but I know how crappy he must feel-_ I said against her head

- _He_ _’_ _s drugged_ _…_ _-_ Todd said while taking the bags off my hands.

_-Well, the toys are for him, the food for us-_

_-Nice, very nice-_ He said while taking the ice cream.

_-Babe_ _…_ _-_ she said and my heart stuttered

- _How are you feeling?-_ I asked softly in her ear

- _Better now, much better-_ she said, hugging me tighter

- _I_ _’_ _m glad! Is he sleeping?-_

_-Yeah, the meds knocked him out around an hour or so ago. Doctor said he'll be out cold for a few hours-_

_-Good, you can rest too, and Todd too_ \- I looked up and Todd was staring at us with a soft smile on his mouth and the cookies in the other. – _Hey, dude! Those ae my Cheez-it, I_ _’_ _m obsessed_ \- I felt Gwen’s giggle against me

- _So, am I, best shit I_ _’_ _ve ever eaten_ -

- _Preach it_ -  I had spent about two hours with Gwen and Todd when Jen came in with Apollo and I have to say meeting Gwen’s baby boy for the first time as her boyfriend made me feel like a pig on a Saturday night before Sunday’s barbecue. Jen came in with a smile on her face that grew about a mile longer when she saw me and Todd eating Cheez it! while seating on the couch as Gwen was right next to me, on her phone, laying her head on my shoulder, I had my left hand on her thigh and her arms were wrapped around my arm.

We heard the door opening and we all saw Jen entering with a sleepy little baby with long curls, a blue pacifier, dressed in his green and blue PJ. I felt Gwen getting up from the couch and she kissed Jen on the cheek as she took the baby in her arms. Brown eyes opened slowly and the closed again as he snuggled closer to Gwen. It was such a beautiful sight that my heart ache with need and love and … sadness at the same time, that’s exactly what I wanted.

- _Hey, Blake!-_ I heard and saw Jen coming closer to me, so I got up and gave her a tight hug before Todd got up and kissed her. I walked straight to Gwen.

- _Is the little guy ok?-_

_-Yeah, he_ _’_ _s just weirded out, the hospital and all-_ She answered and I saw him opening his eyes and seating straight on his mama’s arms, looking at me with a lot of curiosity.

- _Hey, buddy! I_ _’_ _m Blake_ _…_ _nice to meet you! How was work this morning? Tough, I assumed, did you heard about the accident on the highway? Yeah_ _…_ _rough_ \- I said and he giggled, a high pitch giggled that made my heart skip a bit, Gwen followed him and rolled her eyes.

- _You_ _’_ _re_ _funny_ …- She said to me as she bit her lower lip. – _Apollo, sweetly this is Blake_ \- Gwen said and I heard him mumbling something that sounded like mom, Zuma, and Blake, with a bunch of words in between.

_-Yeah, I think so too, but I mean, the Cardinals are gonna have a good season, you_ _’_ _ll see boy-_

_-Cardinals?-_ Todd asked

_-Arizona Cardinals-_

_-Really? I_ _’_ _m more of a baseball kind of dude-_

_-I_ _’_ _m more of a Nascar kind of dude, but I do enjoy some football-_

_-Nascar? Nice_ _…_ _-_

We heard some noise coming from Zuma’s room so Gwen started to walk there to then realized she had the baby in her arms so she turned around to get him in Jen’s, who looked exhausted, but I stepped in.

_-I can take him, I_  ' _m sure she'_ _s pretty tired-_

_-Really? Thanks_ \- She said with a little voice and I took Apollo on my arms, the boy when stiff and looked at me with more curiosity now. His little tiny hands went to my face and he started to trace it until he got to my beard, he liked the stubble so he started to giggle at it while I moved my face making silly faces. I didn’t know how long I had him with me, but I do can say that it was the best time I had with a baby in a long time, Christina’s baby hated everyone and was very fussy where Apollo seem like Gwen, all cute a giggly.

I heard Gwen leaving the room with a preoccupied face but smiled when she saw me with Apollo, the boy was now trying to get a hold of my cap but couldn’t reach it, so I moved my head down a little and he took it with him and tried to put it on his tiny head, I helped him putting it backwards so he could see at that he giggled and started to play with my hair, it was longer than usual and it was all untamed brown and gray curls.

- _I know, I need to cut it, Amanda will take care of it when we start the lives_ \- I told Apollo who just tilt his head to the side

- _Your hair? It looks cute_ \- Gwen intervened

_-Looks like I have a poodle on my head, a gray one-_

_-I like gray poodles-_ I just smirked and laugh

- _Is he alright?-_ I said nodding to the door, Apollo had lost interest in my hair and started to play with my flannel

- _Yeah, he woke up but he went out as quick as he opened his eyes_ \- I could see Gwen’s worry painted in her eyes

_-Everything is gonna be fine-_

_-I know, we are leaving tomorrow morning, his dad is taking him with him for the week-_

_-Oh, really?-_

_-Yeah… He’s out of town so he wants this week-_

_-Oh, Ok-_

- _Bwaaake_ \- I heard Apollo say and I looked at him,  his little hands were on my face again, he started to mumble something to me and I just nodded over and over.

- _Consider it done_ \- I answered and heard Gwen’s giggle.

- _Want to stay for dinner? I mean_ _…_ _It_ _’_ _s us five and my parents, they_ _’_ _re coming too_ \- She said softly.

- _Sure, I_ _…_ _yeah-_

_-You don_ _’_ _t have to_ …-

_-I know, I just, I_ _’_ _m nervous now-_

_-Awwww_ _…_ _. Blake_ \- she came closer and kissed me quickly on the mouth and then on the cheek. When she moved away, I felt tiny hands on one of my cheeks and a kiss in the other, apparently Apollo was in repeating mode.

- _Now, with that I feel better_ \- I said and when I looked up, I saw both Jen and Todd looking at us like we were a couple of sloths hugging each other with heart eyes, and Jen’s eyes a little watery.

We spent the rest of the day eating what I brought, playing with Apollo and talking about the new season of The Voice. Around six the doctor came in and we hid the food as quick as we could, while Todd and I ate the rest of the ice cream in one bite in the other hand Jen and Gwen put the ice cream and cookies in one of the cabinets, smarter choice I must admit. I was trying to hide my brain freeze at the same time that I was trying not to laugh so hard at how stupid we were, hiding like we were teens, but Todd was hiding his face with both of his hands and then it hit me that he had a couple of Cheez it! in his hands, that meant that in his mouth there were salty cheese crackers with chocolate ice cream that had like hard bits of chocolate in it, that made my mission of not spitting the chocolate even harder.

It took me five whole minutes to compose myself and I looked up and started to talk to the nurse while Todd kept hiding his face, I started to pat lightly on his back. The nurse’s eyes looked like sausages and she was asking a lot of questions, personal ones to me, somebody had a crush.

The doctor then came out the room with Gwen who was sporting a smile and explained to everyone that Zuma was gonna be ok, it was a minor thing and that the next day at 7 am, he was gonna be ready to go, in the meantime he was out cold, still, the doctor left and I turned to Todd.

- _If you_ _’_ _re gonna puke, go to the bathroom, I cannot see vomit-_

_-This has to be the worst shit ever_ \- he said

_-What happened?-_

_-Let_ _’_ _s just say that Cheez-it and chocolate do not mix well_ \- Todd swallowed and with a disgusted face drank a huge glass of water. When he finished, the girls had taken out the ice cream and cookies from the hiding places and we looked at each other and started to laugh at loud. We were still laughing when the door opened and it was Gwen’s parents, I had completely forgotten about them, they looked around and smiled at everyone.

- _How_ _’_ _s him_?- Gwen’s mom asked.

_-She_ _’_ _s good momma, the doctor just left, everything is alright. He_ _’_ _s sleeping-_

_-Thank God! We were so worried!-_

_-Your momma wanted me to fly here, I mean, we_ _’_ _re in Los Angeles, traffic is awful-_

_-That_ _’_ _s why I hate driving here_ \- I couldn’t help myself, then regret it, six pairs of eyes looked at me, one sleepy, three laughing and two quite confused. - _I_ _’_ _m Blake, we met before_ \- I said to them and shook their hands. – _Gwen told me about Zuma, so I_ _…_ _came-_

_-That_ _’_ _s so sweet of you_ \- Gwen’s mom said, still confuse, I could see that.

- _Hey, are you guys hungry_? I could eat!- Gwen said

_-Can we eat here?-_ Her father asked

- _Technically, no. But we had some food earlier, right Todd boy?-_ I asked him

_-Don_ _’_ _t, man_ _…_ _-_ he shook his head

-We could bring some food and come back, snuggled in. Gwen won’t leave…-

-True!-

-Todd and I will go, right boy?-

-Yeah, I need to get away from cheese-

-I’ll go with you, boys… Let me see Zuma first- Gwen’s dad said

The two of them got inside with Todd and Jen, Gwen and I stayed.

_-Are you ok?-_

_-I_ _’_ _m terrified-_

_-Common! With Apollo was fine, it was actually pretty great and may I add, you lost your cap-_

_-I have a bunch of them, that_ _’_ _s my ranch_ _’_ _s logo-_

_-Really?! How_ _’_ _s it call?-_

_-Ten Point Ranch_ _…_ _-_

_-I like it!-_

_-Yeah_ _…_ _I_ _’_ _m terrified!-_

_-You_ _’_ _re gonna be fine_ \- She whispered to me and gave me a quick kiss, or it should have been a quick one but we haven’t kissed in soo long, it turns a little broader and longer and even sweeter. Her hands were on my chest and then on my neck and hair, mine went to her hips, as I got her closer to me. – _I missed this_ -  Her head rested on my chest and I kissed her head

- _I missed this too_ \- I whispered

We heard noise in the bathroom and we separated quickly.

- _Ready?-_ I asked

_-Yeah, let_ _’_ _s go, son-_ Gwen’s dad said to me

_-Yeah, sir-_

_-Please! Call me Dennis!-_ With that and a hand on my shoulder, Dennis, Todd and I left the hospital for food

On our way home I noticed a couple of things, first the tension and confusion didn’t feel as hard as before, it was there but it wasn’t so bad and the fact that Dennis was asking me about the ranch and my life made it easier too, but I also noticed a few weird looks both, Dennis and Todd, were giving me.

As we were waiting for the food in a little secret restaurant that I find out through Adam I received a text from Todd and I frowned at him “My parents saw you two making out earlier” and with that I almost dropped my phone and my eyes grew twenty times its size, my head snapped up and I looked at Dennis who was looking at the menu and then at Todd who was looking at me.

“You didn’t tell me?” I mimic at him

“You weren’t looking at me!” he responded

- _Something else boys?_ -  Dennis turned around and we both stopped immediately

- _I’m good… How about we buy some ice cream? Chocolate?_ \- I said and I felt Todd’s gaze on me

- _Good for me_ \- He looked down again and Todd and I started again.

“Gwen knows?”

“I don’t know”

I saw him looking down at his phone and typing while I tried to hide my embarrassment, caught by brother and parents, at least this time wasn’t in bed, or half naked, a text came in.

“When we went to see Zuma, mom and dad looked at him and kissed him quickly and then headed out, both turned quickly and then Jen and I look, you two were kissing. They didn’t seem to mind, at all, actually. They are surprised it's u”

“Fuck, this is not how I wanted them to know. Behind their backs, in the other room, quite literally. I have to text Gwen” I answered him

“Baby, Todd just told me your parents saw us kissing”

“WHAT?!”

“While they were looking at Zuma”

“Jen hasn’t told me. Well, my mom hasn’t stopped talking either”

“Damn baby girl. Now, what?”

“We’ll act like we don’t know, that’s it”

“Ok. We’ll be there shortly. See you soon honey”

“Ok baby”

- _You ok, son?-_ Dennis asked me

_-Yes, sir. Just… thinking, life, work, family…-_

_-Love_?- He asked boldly with a wicked smile and happy eyes.

_-Yeah, always! Food’s here_ -

The ride to the hospital was made quickly, talking how were we gonna smuggled the food inside. I had a backpack and we put mostly there, Todd was gonna carry it while I hid the sodas and Dennis hid the ice cream and the plate we bought too.

As we were entering Dennis and I turned around quickly and pretend to look at the board while Todd called the elevator, Zuma was in a “VIP area” so there wasn’t a time to the visits, people were leaving the no-VIP part and we had to spend a few minutes while people started to leave the clinic, when we got into the room we were giggling out loud.

- _You’re here! Zuma woke up but fell sleep again, ate a little, though-_

_-That’s good! That’s what the doctor said_ …-

We started to serve the food, I sat down right next to Gwen and we were all talking, no uncomfortable silences and I ended up telling a story of my sister second time giving birth, it was a mess, tornado season, traffic, drunk nurse, lazy doctor and it was just… hilarious, so everyone was crying by the end of it.

- _That’s why my sister hates hospitals…-_

_-Oh my god, bab…Blake_ \- She corrected it, but it made us blush so I looked down.

After a couple of hours, it was late so I was calling an Uber.

-I’ll give you a ride, common!- Todd said. –I’ driving mom and dad too-

- _I like it, like a family_ \- It was like the fifth time Gwen’s parents said something about girlfriends, or families, or love or something like that, so many hints, damn.

- _Yeah, feels like that_ \- Jen added. – _Common, I’ll take Apollo_ -

The boy was cuddling was drinking from a cup on the couch and when we heard his name he raised his arms with a smile, looking at me.

- _I’ll take him_ \- I swapped him fast and he laughs furiously. We all said Gwen goodbye and I hugged her tight against me, longer than friends do so the hinting was on both sides, I guess. Apollo was snoozing and when we got into the car, it was a little crowded. We broke the rules and took the car seat off as I held Apollo and they drove me to my house.

-So, Blake…- Dennis started. –When are we seeing you again?-

-Don’t know, hopefully soon. We should do a barbecue one day, I have a new grill, really good. You’re not vegetarian are you?-

-God No! There’s nothing like a good steak-

-Preach!Great, I’ll talk to Gwen before going to sleep, we can look for a date…-

-Great! Great, love that idea-

-Is this is? Blake?-

-What? Oh, yeah… here! Thank you, Toddy-boy! Dennis, ma. Very good to see you!-

I hopped off the car and helped to put the car seat for Apollo. And went in, I texted Gwen.

“Home, safe and sound but I may have invited your family for a barbecue”

“Glad you’re good! Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s obvious we are together”

“True! Facetime later?”

“You got it, princess”

Later that day we facetime and laugh our asses off, said mushy things and fell sleep dreaming about the other, it was that good. Gwen was free for the next two days but the tapings of The Voice were in full swing so we couldn’t see each other that much not even at night, our schedules collided completely, it was like on purpose, well we didn’t see each other much until I asked her on a date, like a complete gentleman, the problem was I had to go to Nashville for about a week and then the press tour was starting so it could only be a next Friday night, over a week away.

We were at her house, it was late, we were cuddling under the covers, her ex-had the boys, and I was so tired I could faint.

- _I’ll have to ask the nanny-_

_-Ok, tell me. What are you gonna tell your kids? In case they ask-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-Honey, can I ask you something? I don’t want you to feel bad or awkward._

_-What is it, cowboy?-_

_-Why… don’t you ever talk to me about your kids? I mean, on set you’re always talking about them, with the crew, Adam, Pharrell, Tom and …everyone but me-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I know, I don’t have kids and I might curse a little too much, but I would never do it I front of them or to them, I wouldn’t drink or…-_

_-Blake-_

_-Why?-_

_-Blake… I’m a 46-year-old mom of three, and you’re not even forty, you don’t have kids, have a very successful career, one of the best, everyone talks greatly about you, you have more options…I just don’t want to push this or bore you or scare you away with… homework or nightmares or parent-teacher meetings or fights between Gavin and I is just..-_ She was now talking fast and tears started to pour down her face

- _Baby….-_ I hugged her tightly to me. – _I want two things from you right now. One, I want you to promise me that it doesn’t matter when, how or why, but I want you to be completely honest with your feelings with me, angry, jealous, pissed, drunk, anything… If this relationship is gonna work, we need to share, from our dreams to our fears, do you promise me that_? _Don’t hold back, ever_ \-  

- _I’m not used to that… Gavin hated that, he only wanted the good stuff, in his words, his music was his passion and his only way to share the sadness or anger, maybe I’m the same_ -

- _No, you’re not, you’re telling me this right now, aren’t you? Listen, I like you way too much to maintain my sanity, you’re the person I think all day long, it’s scary and I feel kind of like a stalker, I mean… let’s just say I’m a bit_ obsessed- She chuckled. – _Do you promised me that you’re gonna try?-_

_-Yeah, I do-_

_-Good, the second thing, now. I don’t want you to hold back, at all, to the kids, to your work, your music, your glasses, I want you all…meaning I want to know as much as my brain can remember. My goal in this relationship is to last, a long long time, meaning I’m gonna ask you to marry me someday, I’m gonna be part of your kids life, I’m gonna be part of your family, of your work, of everything, and I want you to be part of my everything…-_ Tears started to pour again

- _I wanna be part of your kids, I want to know what kind of nightmare they have and what do you do, I want to know what they like to do, if they’re into cowboys, space, soccer, football, anything. I want to know what topics avoid with your parents or your siblings, I want to know birthday dates, I want to know anniversaries, I want to know everything_ …-

- _Blake_ …- she was crying and she kissed me softly and pure.

- _You’re right, I have other options, not gonna lie when Miranda and I separated there were a lot of women interested, but I don’t want anyone but you. We have talked about our past, ‘Im no saint, I slept around when I was younger, almost cheated a couple of times, but that was the kid, not the man I am today, not the man that knows that is a relationship person, that prefers staying at home watching some corny movie with his girlfriend than in a bar or a casino, or anywhere else but with … you. With me you’re a goddess, I don’t understand how can you be so unsure sometimes, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out and most of the time I wonder if this is a dream and I get to kiss you and talk to you every single day_ \- I kissed her lightly, the tears were still streaming down but her eyes weren’t sad.

- _Ok… I promised that I‘ll try to be as honest as I can, and if not, ask me and … I’ll work on everything… it’s an uphill battle Blake-_

_-It only is like that if we let it be like that…I won’t, will you_?-


	7. Your turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This new chapter it's a bit of a filler to more things. I felt like I neglected this story so I updated :)  
> A few asked about my brand-new-never-twitted-before, twitter account, so it is @Ao3Shadow7 . A friend told me to follow Shefani Fanfics and Ao3, so I will :) (Also, Blake and Gwen, of course)  
> Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, to be honest. Enjoy and see you on Twitter!

After that conversation, everything pretty much changed, things got brighter and brighter, we couldn’t stop talking and I have learned many many things about her kids, all of them different, she also would talk about her parents, her siblings, she just opened up to me in ways that I knew if we hadn’t had that talk, it wouldn’t have happened. It has been a week and with Zuma’s surgery, work and the only free night she had, I was busy, we hadn’t been able to go out, yet or arrange a barbecue date, but I have seen Dennis and Patti on the set of The Voice, at least.

That was gonna change, it was Friday morning at the set, the boys were with their dad and Gwen was free for the weekend, that meant a lot of things.

_-Hey, cowboy-_

_-Hey, gorgeous-_

_-All set?-What do you want to do?-_ I asked and she just smiled. _–Gwen-_

_-I’m hungry! Why don’t we get take out? We could go to my place… or yours. I have a free schedule for the weekend-_

_-Damn it, Gwen! But… I might have a proposition-_

_-Do you now?-_

_-Yeah…remember how I told you about working on a new album?-_

_-Yeah…you were all excited about that-_

_-Well… they want me to go to Nashville, this weekend, a couple of meetings, a recording session and… a cocktail party-_

_-Ok….-_ I saw her face and a small pout rounded her lips.

_-How about…. You come with me?-_

_-What?-_

_-Yeah…I think it could be fun-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah…and… you could meet my mom and sister who are coming with me to the cocktail party-_ Her eyes grew three times its size. – _Calm down-_

_-Your mom? Oh, My God-_

_-If you don’t want to…_

_-It’s all right. It’s not that I don’t want to…I’m terrified!-_

_-Why?-_

_-Why? Blake… I don’t know your family, at all-_

_-I know…calm down. Chill. It’s good if you don’t want to-_ I felt a little disappointment but maybe it was too soon.

_-No! I thought that I would meet them later on…maybe, I don’t know. I want to …. I’m scared. You were scared too!-_ It’s was true…I was terrified when I met her folks so… she was right, maybe it was too soon. Just when I was about to tell her that, exactly.

_-I’ll go!-_

_-What?-_

_-It’s time…besides, this, us, it’s good and real and long…so I will meet her, them and who else?-_

_-Well, John Esposito will be there, it’s my boss, CEO-_

_-Ok…I can do that. I think. Oh My God! What am I gonna wear? What should I wear!-_

_-How about I call John and my mom, to tell them that you’ll go and I ask them about that…?-_

_-Yeah…good idea. Good! I’ll meet your mom, your sister, your family…your boss-_

_-The band will be there too, a couple of producers_ \- Her eyes went wide again. Shit- _It’ll be fine-_

-Yeah… let’s go, to work and yeah… - She was lost in her head and I grabbed my phone and made both quick phone calls. Both, my mom and John, were surprised but happy and excited to meet her, the attire was a cocktail, so it was good. My mom was wearing some knee length black dress, I’ll tell Gwen. We did some promotion for the new season, photos and a couple of quick interviews, they didn’t pair us together, I was with Pharrell, weirdly but cool and Gwen was with Adam and Carson. And as it was established, if a divorce related question would come up, it was a team, all love, and support, thank God.

Most of the times to not say always, I thank Jesus that my divorce came this season, I mean, not only did I fell in love with Gwen, I had her back she had mine, but I knew, for fact that as much as Cristina and I like each other, it would have been a different scenario. I told Gwen about the conversations and apparently she had the perfect dress a blue, form-fitting dress, a little above the knees, it was a beautiful color on her, but what wasn't?.

We had gone to my house, picked up my bags while I got everything ready there and then left to her house to do the same. While she was at my place, I heard her talking to Todd and her dad, telling them about the trip and she sounded a little stressed when she said she was meeting my family, I chuckled at that, the conversation with Todd ended in a _“Tell Jen I’ll call her tonight. I don’t want your pouting, dude”_

At her place, she was hectic, she arranged everything, did a bag with her clothes for when we go to the ranch, and another one with just the dress, shoes, and makeup, God, so much makeup it was ridiculous. Anyway, I made a few phone calls, told Endy about Gwen’s visit, she already knew, my mom had a big mouth and also called Brandon, he was surprised too and I heard Kelly’s loud scream and squeal when he told her, and at that, I just couldn’t help but laugh.

Gwen was ready and we headed to the airport, the thing was on Saturday night but I wanted to spend the night in Nashville so we left quick. It was a little after four when the plane took off. Gwen was fidgeting in her seat.

_-Gwen, it’ll be all right!-_

_-Do you think? I’m nervous… I haven’t met parents in…over twenty years!-_

_-Baby, calm down…maybe you just need to close your eyes-_

_-I can’t!-_

_-Baby, come here_ \- I held her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

_-It’s gonna be fine… Chill. I mean, it’s only a few people and people who are gonna love you!-_

_-Are you sure?-_

_-Yes!  I am! Everyone wants to meet you because you’re sweet and lovely and successful and you make me happy, which for my family is the important thing, so calm down-_

_-Ok…I will or at least, try-_

_-Good, now, do you want to relax?-_ I put on my sexy voice

_-What?-_

_-Relax…you know-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-Gwen? DO you want to fool around?-_

_-What? Here? Are you nuts-_ She was turning all shades of red

_-Why not? Wait…you’ve never done it on a plane? Ever? Nothing? –_

_-No…-_  she blushed a beautiful shade of red

_-Baby, you’re a rock star! Isn’t that part of the whole rock star thing? Be wild?-_

_-I don’t know… Wait! You have?-_

_-Well…fooled around? A little tried to… my partner didn’t seem too interested_ \- It sounded bitter and even I heard it. She pouted and put her hand on my cheek.

- _Miranda, ah? Sorry, baby…-_

_-I don’t-_ I really didn’t. – _Maybe, this could be our thing_ \- I said while leaning and kissing her neck.

- _Blake…_ \- She gasped

- _Common, that will definitely relax you and I’m sure gonna enjoy it-_

_-I’ve never…-_

_-You just said so… Don’t go shy on me-_

_-What if the pilot comes out?-_

_-We’ll be hiding here-_ We had whole two rows of seats hiding our bodies. – _Common_ -

Her neck snapped back and her breath got heavy, my lips still on her. She lowered in the seat, grabbed my shirt and threw me at her, smashing her lips on mine, at once, I opened my mouth and slid my tongue inside of her mouth, our tongues were not fighting this time, they were dancing, a beautiful tune that felt so good, I could swear my heart got tight. I bit her lower lip and sucked on it, her moan broke through and it sounded delicious and so deep. I shivered.

My hand started to wander up her leg, brushing it and smiling at her whine and laugh. –

_-Blake… you’re quick-_

_-I could be quicker_ \- And I moved my hand even higher, brushing her thigh and hearing her gasp while licking her neck, as I moved up her hands went to my hair and pulled my hair up to her mouth, again, kissing, this time, it was frenetic, tongues and teeth were fighting and to be honest, felt like we were both winning.

  My hand got up to her panty and brushed her lightly making her gasp and moan at the same time, she was drench and I felt so freaking good, so I moved it again this time brushed with more force and went in for the kill, for her clit. Her mouth opened and gasped, her eyes were wide opened and they seemed completely lost, so beautiful. I took her mouth again and kept brushing her while my other hand moved to take off her underwear, thank God she was wearing a skirt, she almost never wears one but today she did, so I’m taking advantage. I took it off and put it in my pocket, I’ve been stealing them and by now, I had three, different colors, all delicate and feminine and hot, like she was.

She was now commando and I went for all, moved my fingers inside of her and my mouth took her mouth, muffling her sounds as her insides got so tight she could easily break my fingers. Her hands were fisting my shirt and her hips were now moving up and down.

_-Blake…-_

_-Shhhhhh_ \- I calmed her and her hand went from fisting my shirt to the front of my jean, grabbing the hardness that was hiding under it. – _Fuck…Gwen. Give me a second-_

_-No…-_ She started to move it and my hands lost its rhythm

I gained my conscious back and I moved her hand away while grabbing her hips and sitting her on my lap, straight to my cock, her hands went to my shoulders for leveling and my hands went in again. She moved back resting her head on the back of the seat in front of me, I could see my fingers inside of her, dripping with her cream and I felt hunger, deep hunger. Her hands went to my hair and shirt again, as she moved up and down my hand, fucking my fingers like she did the last time, my thumb found her clit and started to rub, carefully to not let her come, but hard enough to take her to the edge, though not over it.

Her insides were cramping and her moans became louder, making me grab her neck, push her towards me and slamming my lips to hers, taking advantage and using my tongue to taste her need. It wasn’t until I felt her she was close to the edge, when she was tighter, gasping and sweating that my hand dropped and I licked my fingers, smiling like a naughty schoolboy.

- _Blake_ …- Her whimper made me even harder than I was and it was hard to concentrate. I moved her from my lap and I walked to the bathroom, it was bigger than usual, and I let her in while Kissinger again. Her moan broke me on the inside, it sounded desperate and so good, deep and dark.

My hands went to the front of my jeans and I opened, it was a little hard considering his hardness but she managed to do it just seconds later I tried. She seemed desperate. I took her mouth and backed her up to the wall, and pulled her skirt up to her waist, I felt her smiling in the kiss and she pushed my jeans down  and I felt her hand surrounding my dick and I gasped at her hold, she knew what I liked by now and she was doing all the right moves, holding the head tight and coming down, slowly but with strength. I saw her kneeling and taking my dick in her mouth, quickly taking all the air out of my lungs, her teeth scrapped my head and I felt like whimpering of how good it was. Her tongues moved all around me, bathing me, scrapping and making me beg.

- _Fuck, Gwen…-_ I felt her mumbling and the vibrations almost killed me. She was getting really good at this. Her hand went to my balls and caress them lightly at first, and I could feel that on the tips of my toes, then she turned wild and started to move her head like crazy, up and down, deep throating, as one of my hands, went to the wall and the other one to her hair, pulling it up and down with her movements.

 My head was spinning as she kept moving too, her hand stopped caressing my balls and started to move a little too down my ass and she pressed in one spot under my sack that literally took my breath away, made me dizzy and whimper at the same time, making my pre-cum flow out of me and her humming again, I felt it all over me.

- _Fuck, shit. Stop-_ She kept moving her hand up and down my dick with her mouth and the other one on my balls but I couldn’t stop her, I didn’t have the strength to. – _Shit, common. Let me fuck you, baby. Stop and let me…_ fuck- She pressed again that spot and my knees buckled.

I felt my breath shutter and my hips moving against her as my mouth opened. I finally got the strength and I pulled her up, moving my hand to her mouth and then it traveled from her shoulder to her ear. I moved my hands to her legs and pushed her up for her to be on top of me, I pressed her to the wall and her hands went to my neck as I pushed her down my dick.

I felt her open for me and it felt so fucking good, I wouldn’t mind shredding ring a few tears, she was tight and soft at the same time, and oh, God, so wet I could actually cry. I could feel her sliding over me and her cream coming down my dick, making me shiver at the feel of it on my balls.

I moved out, slowly and the in, fast and repeated this until I felt her tremble and whining. I stopped and her nails clawed into me. I moved in again, this time slowly, and out, even slower than before.

_-Blake…faster-_

_-What is it?-_

_-Faster…harder-_

_-Why? Why don’t we let it…built-_ I moved in and out slowly making her gasp and tear down a bit.

_-It’s already built…fuck! Now!-_

I smiled and repeated the slow motions, over and over, until she pushed me and I left her on the ground as she pushed me again, to the toilet seat where I sat, my dick resting on my abs, and she did too, on top of me. She moved up and slid me inside of her, making my head spin and groan. She took the wheel and started to move up and down, fast and furious, her hands on my shoulders and her feet on the ground, barely touching it.

After I felt her moves get jerky, I grabbed her hips moved a little so now she was not only, not touching the ground with her shoes, but she had all her weight on me, making me go even deeper. I started to move her and enjoy the sweet delicious pain that she was causing with her nails on me. I was getting dangerously close so I kept moving her as fast as she was and all of the sudden her body went tight and stiff like a board to then moaned and bite my neck, muffling her sounds and that definitely sent me over the edge.

I waited for her body to relax, her breath to calm and her body to stop trembling to whisper. _– I love you, baby girl-_  I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I have been so close to saying it so many time that I didn’t care anymore.

_-I love you too, honey. I missed you-_ Her whisper made me close my eyes while I felt my whole body go tense as I held her close.

_-I missed you too-_

_-I can’t believe our first I love you is half-naked on the bathroom of a plane-_

_-It’s not my first I love you-_

_-To each other dummy…-_

_-I know-_

_-What do you mean?-_

_-I sent you a drunken I love you, once. When your phone fell in the lake while you were in Montana-_

_-No way… really?. Baby-_ She kissed my lips and smiled.

_-We should go out… We are close to Nash-_

_-Yeah_ …- I helped her to get us presentable and we sat on our seats again, this time, she was curling her body to his and our eyes were super heavy, exhausted, satisfied and tired.

Not even twenty minutes later we heard the captain saying that we were about to land so we put on our seatbelts and felt the impact of the landing. We got off the plane, took our things and as Blake is checking the Uber he called, we heard a scream.

- _Blake_!- When we turned around we saw a woman waving at us. It was my mom and her fears came back stronger than ever, as the hand that was holding mine went tighter almost hurting me and her gasp surprised me.

_-Oh God-_

 


	8. Chapter 8

_-Baby, calm down. It’ll be fine… My family won’t bite, they promised me they wouldn’t bite, not until Christmas anyway-_ I heard him say, but my mind was on the small woman walking towards us with a giant smile and even bigger sunglasses. Oh My God, I’m not ready. I’m not, I’m gonna die, anytime, please Lord take me away right now. I felt Blake squishing my hand trying to give me support; it was obvious he heard my gasp and could feel the horror emanating from me.  She was walking quickly to us and Blake started to walk towards her, dragging me behind him, she took the sunglasses off as she reached us.

- _Momma_!- I heard Blake say as he started to walk towards her, dragging me along as I try to act as normal as I could, I mean, I was meeting my boyfriend’s family and I wasn’t ready to start to do it the second we landed, for sure. Releasing my hand he hugged his mom so tight I actually thought he could break her even though she seemed to love every single second of that tight hug, you could see the love radiating from them and I forgot about my nervousness, about my fears and just enjoyed the beautiful sight of Blake turning back time with his mom.

Every one of us turns into a child when our parents are around. It’s a fact. I turn into a little-spoiled 10-year-old that the only she wanted to do was play with dolls, Gavin, on the other hand, turned into an annoying spoiled little brat, maybe 4 years old, it was exhausting and annoying I always had to take deep breaths so I didn’t murder him every time we went to London to visit his parents or anytime they would come to visit. 

My inner monolog and my daydream were over when I saw on the corner of my eye two men walking towards a car with our bags, as I was about to say something to them, I saw another man hopping off the car and it was Blake’s stepdad, so he came too.

 I knew my eyes looked wide and scared as hell, I tried to control myself as I felt my palms sweat even more and my breath getting quicker. I heard Blake laughing and then I heard him say.

 – _Momma, this is Gwen-_

_-Hi, sweetly-_

_-Mrs, it’s very nice to meet you-_

_-Dorothy, honey. Dot, better_ \- She answered and gave me a tight hug like he gave Blake and it didn’t felt fake like others I’ve had, it actually felt genuine and amazing. I couldn’t help but smile again and as we retrieved, she put her arms around us both, I looked at Blake who was looking at me with his dimpled smile that was so warm, I felt a rush inside of me, squishing my heart and almost making me tear up a bit. He looked genuinely happy and I was proud that I was here to see it.

_-Oh, baby, give me another hug_ \- She gave me one big hug and I could tell where Blake’s hugs came from. She released me and smiled. – _Now, common! You two must be very tired…-_

_-A little_ \- I said shyly.

- _Common, then_ \- She started to walk and Blake smiled at me and walked behind his mom, dragging me and watching two guys with our bags take them to the car.

- _So, mom, you could have told me that you were picking us up_ -

- _I know…I know… but it was a last minute decision, besides, I was bored, everyone is working this weekend and I’m free, so_ …-

_-You came, ok… Good! I missed you-_ Blake said and kissed her cheek, at that I could see the love in her eyes for her boy.

Blake´s parents and sister were staying at his house in Nashville for the weekend and all of what was going to happen, me? Dying.

We got to the car and a man stepped out of it, not tall, at all and Blake moved quicker, and almost ran into his stepdad’s arms, hugging him even tighter and giving each other hard slaps on the back while talking in mid sentences, I couldn’t see his expression because of the cowboy had over his head but I could see his smile which was bright, Blake’s stepdad. He smiled at me and shook my hand with a super sweet _“Very nice to meet you sweetheart”_   Blake and I got in the back and the conversation started, here we go.

_-How was the flight?-_

_-Good, I’m tired as fuck, damn, that late flight and long day at The Voice-_

_-You guys hungry… I hope! I made my pasta!_

- _God! Yes!-_ Voice turned orgasmic and I couldn’t help but giggle as I watch Blake turn 12 years old with his mom.

_-What about you, honey?-_ Blake’s mom was looking at me, with a strange look on her face, one that I didn’t understand.

_-Yeah, very early flight and getting out without waking the boys up was more difficult than I expected_ -

_-You have three boys, right_?- She asked

- _Yes, nine, seven and one and a half-_

_-Oh, so cute ages… Rowdy?-_

_-Yeah…the three, I’m always on my toes with those three-_

_-Good, Good-_

_-You should see her, mom. Gwen goes sergeant mode-_

_-Good, you boys need some rules-_

_-Thank you!- I laughed_

_-Like your cap thing…-_

_-My cap thing?-_

_-Yes… the cap on the table? Not in my table…-_

_-Thank you… I keep telling him, all the time-_ I agreed with her

_-Damn, my hair is crazy-_

_-It wouldn’t be if you would put so much gel on it-_

_-Gwen’s right. I’ve told you-_ His mom agreed

_-Oh, Jesus-_

_-Son, just keep quiet, you got two women talking about hair…donot. You’re not gonna win-_

I chatted with Blake´s mom all the way to the ranch, we were gonna stay at Blake´s but his mom cooked there so we would have food to come home to and I´ve never been so grateful, ever, I was starving.

When we got there I remembered the pictures he had shown me and again, I fell in love, it was huge, cozy and if you could ignore the heads of animals on the walls, it was perfect, and If this house was not his favorite, in his own words, he preferred Oklahoma, I mean, wow.

We got in a Betty, the famous Betty was waggling her tail, sniffing and crying over Blake, it was so sweet to see her getting all excited seeing her daddy, and you could hear Blake´s love for her, on his voice, on the way he was hugging her, the kissed on her face, it was such a sight that got me all giggly, happy and a little torn up, I must admit. Betty is like Blake´s daughter and that was so sweet.

It wasn’t until like five minutes in that Betty took noticed of me and went at me, smelling and licking me away, while wagging that tail, almost like helicopter that I thought for a second she might fly away and I couldn’t stop but kneeling down and giggle while I rubbed her all over her belly with my nails, apparently Blake isn’t the only one who likes my long nails.

- _Are you guys down to eat_?- Blake´s dad asked and we both nodded, I went to the bathroom to clean up a bit, wash my hands and look at my make-up, thank God, still intact and then I went to the dinner  table, where Blake was sitting checking his phone. I walked towards the kitchen where I was thrown away seconds later by Blake´s parents.

- _Sit, sit… We´ll take care of it all_ \- Dot pushed me towards the dinner table and I stared at Blake who was laughing, covering his face with his hands, his eyes dancing with so much emotion that was amazingly beautiful. He took out the chair right next to him, a silent question for me to sit right next to him, which I did, he took my hand when I sat and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and I couldn’t help but kissing him back and we heard his parents approached so we both moved away like guilty teens and after that reaction we just started to giggle, receiving weird looks.

The food was amazing, a perfect combination of southern and Italian, I must say, it was amazing and I couldn’t stop repeating how amazing it was to Dorothy, over and over and over again. They didn’t eat but sat with us on the table as we did. Dot was off telling me hilarious stories about Blake while his dad was looking at me, not doing anything per se, just looking, and I couldn’t figure out if the look was good or bad, but it didn’t felt uncomfortable, so I ignored it.

- _I do have a question… Do you have any photos of Blake?_ \- I asked mischievously

- _What the …? No, mom, no_ \- Blake said, quickly,

_-You have seen my pictures_ \- I complained

_-So? You were cute-_

_-Do you_?- I ignored Blake and asked her again, at what she smiled.

_-Oh, honey. He was the last one, the dimpled one...of course I have his photos-_

- _YES_!- I threw my arms in the air

_-The only thing that changed is his hair… Blond locks changed to curly brown_ …-

- _Really?-_ I said surprised to Dorothy - _You were blond_?- I turned and asked Blake

_-Yeah, that changed, obviously_ -

 We kept on the light talk, finished eating, took the dishes to the sink where after a little resistance, we cleaned and rest to dry, all while talking to Blake´s parents, we kept the fun even with Blake trying to spoil it by getting flirty with me.

- _Blake, leave the girl alone, besides your momma is here, stop_ \- Dorothy snapped when he was getting me all shy, flustered and red with this sexy comments.

_-I don’t know what do you mean. I´m not doing anything_ \- And even though he said that he just calm down a little bit.

After a couple of hours, both Blake´s parents went off to bed and we stayed in the kitchen, talking lightly and drinking some tea, both decaf, Blake hated tea but it was too late for coffee and he wasn’t in the mood for some alcohol, so tea it was.

He sat down on a chair and pulled me to his lap with one hand, making flustered as always and every time he uses his force. My arms went around his neck and I put our foreheads together, in a tender move, we both closed our eyes and stayed there in silence, enjoying the closeness and the beauty of this moment for a few minutes, relishing and thinking about the time with his mom, his dad and how natural it felt.

_-I love you-_ He whispered and I opened my eyes slowly, smiling to him and answered an _–I love you, cowboy_ -  I kissed him, sweetly nothing horny, it was all about the closeness we were both feeling, the kiss was tender, soft and full of so much emotion, I teared up a little bit.

 After the kiss stopped and we stared at each other for a bit, I stood up and pulled him towards the living room, waiting for him to tell me where the bedroom was, he got it and we both started to walk, him leading the way to the end of the hallway.

He opened the door and my eyes glued to the huge bed that was there, looked way too comfortable, and looked fluffy, soft and just, darn perfect considering how tired, I was.

_-Common, stop staring, I’m tired_ \- Blake said pushing me to the bathroom, where we both got naked, washed a bit, I used an unopened toothbrush he had there, took off my makeup, washed my face and then dragged my tired ass to the bed. Blake was already underneath the covers, without his shirt on and wearing his black boxers.

Blake shirtless was a sight you don’t get to see very often and it was a sight that I had grown to crave, I loved his broad chest, his body and his softness in general, making Blake take his shirt off was an uphill battle, for sure, one that I won inside the bedroom.

I went underneath the sheets and immediately cuddle with Blake, who moved his arms to help me on my task, a kissed on the head and I felt my body flowing away after an “ _I love you, good night_ ” and his answer.

 

I woke up slowly, warm and happy, it was the begging of a new day that was going to be busy and long, I didn’t open my eyes, I could tell it wasn’t late but it was early, I still felt like I had been hit by a car a couple of time, not a lot but a couple. I felt a weight on my chest that took me time to realize it was Gwen, the smell of the air was Nashville all the way and I felt content, completely.

I finally opened my eyes and saw Gwen´s gorgeous face over my chest, I looked up and saw the clock on the TV, nine o’clock, and it was early, even. I heard steps and a couple of voiced walking towards the room, getting louder and louder and I closed my eyes, I was not ready to begin the day. Heard the door opening and I snuggled with Gwen, who moved against me too.

_-Told you, I came here a few minutes ago, they’re in the same position. Dot, honey, they’re tired-_

_-I know, but it’s weird Blake doesn’t wake up after eight-_

_-Well, he looks warm right now, that might be it-_

_-He does, he’s happy_ \- I heard my mom’s voice cracked a bit, I always knew she didn’t like Miranda, maybe, the sixth sense?, she always told me that she was too cold and that I needed someone warm, and I always answered, opposites attract. Maybe Miranda and I weren’t opposites enough or we were way too much, with Gwen was the perfect amount or at least it felt like it. I heard the door close and I snuggled with Gwen, even more, to then drift off to sleep.

I woke up again an hour later, it was time to get up, so I sneak out of the bed and washed a bit, put on a shirt and some jeans, and headed downstairs, I found my mom and dad getting ready to go out.

_-Good Morning-_

_-Honey, how did you sleep?-_

_-Good, I was so tired-_

_-I thought so… Want to eat something?-_

_-Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll make some waffles, just let me ask Gwen-_

_-We have to go running some errands, see you later?-_

_-Yeah, yeah-_

_-Will you remember this conversation?-_

_-Probably not-_

They went out as I started to go upstairs, to my room, to Gwen, here in Nashville, damn. She as sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes, I walked towards the bed and I sat on her side.

_-Good Morning, baby-_

_-Cowboy, I missed you-_ I smiled and I leaned in, crashing my lips with hers quickly and then I brushed my tongue quickly over her lips, and she gasped. Our eyes locked the whole time. She mirrored my action, but slower, letting me get her tongue with my lips and sucked on it a bit. Eyes open, watching every move.

_-You are on, this morning…-_

_-I’m so happy that you are here-_

I did it this time but she didn’t mirror, she followed me and she sealed her lips with mine, our lips were dancing and after a while her tongue slipped in touching mine, taking the lead, I let her. We were kissing, it was like I always dreamed, it took two seconds for us to find the perfect rhythm, we were still learning from the other, favorite things, favorite moves, the pressure, anything.

In a bold move, without separating our lips, she moved and straddle me and the big shirt that she put on last night moved up, she was now on top of me, her head an inch over me and her hands went to my hair, commanding it and I was more than happy to obliged.  Our teeth joined the party, I started to bite her lower lip, dragging it and sucking on it, our hips started to move and were now moving against the other.

I could listen to a melody in my head; I knew it was in my head because it had been stuck there for a while and every time I was with Gwen it became louder and louder, to the point, that right now, I could only hear the song and Gwen’s soft sighs. I moved my hands from her thighs to her back, touching her fiery skin and making her arched against me.

- _Blake…-_ She whispered when I separated my mouth from hers and went for her neck

_-Tell me, too much?-_

_-No…not enough_ \- And at that, I felt like some sort of light bulb ignite inside of me. I took her in my arms and flipped us, so she was now under me. – _Blake_ …- She circled her legs against mine and I felt her quivering under me.

I went for her mouth again while I tried to undo the shirt, without ripping it open, while I did that she started with mine, moved quickly through the buttons and had me shirtless in a matter of seconds, while I was still struggling with hers. We laughed and her hands moved to my jeans, undoing them quickly.

- _We have a problem here, I can’t seem to find a way to undress you_ \- I said and she laughed with her whole body. She took the bottom of her shirt and took it off in one quick motion. She was soon left in her underwear, which I undid quickly and helped her to get rid of them. She bent down and took my hair and pulled me towards her head, giving me a mind blowing kiss, she pulled me and I stood up in front of her, took her hand and started to walk towards the back of the bedroom, against the wall.

She kissed me again and this time, she pushed me towards the wall, her hands back on my jeans and she pushed them down over my hips, pooling down around my ankles and over my boots. Years of experience made me take off my boots without having to use my hands, and soon enough Gwen was against the wall, both naked, I took notice of the stupidity of the situation and walked us to the bed, again, laying on top of the bed while I was over her, both of us only in underwear.

Our lips collided again and we started to grind against the other, her sweet taste, indescribable and completely addictive. My hands flew to her panties and tried to push them down, her hips around me didn’t let me, so I did what I had to do, I ripped them open.

_-Blake…-_

_-I’ll buy you new ones_ \- My mouth went back to her neck and started to move down as her bra was next, I took her breasts in my mouth and started to play with them, in my mouth, slowly, biting them, taking it all in my mouth and then she moved pushing me back and I felt my back hit the floor.

_-Fuck-_

She was again straddling me; I guess she likes this position. She started to roll her hips, her naked core over my covered junk and it was enough to make me moan and grabbed her hips, helping her to spread her legs wider against me and move a bit faster than usual, the friction was driving him nuts, she was so wet that it was leaking and it was leaving wet spots over me, I helped her to move faster and faster.

- _Blake_ \- She gasped when I hit a sensible spot and her breath hitched when I repeated it, her hips started to move faster and faster but then I grabbed them and stopped them, moving her up and aligning my mouth to her core, she was in trouble…and on all fours.

I kissed her lips and she was trembling a bit, her eyes were wide and looked expectant and … nervous. I licked her again, this time moving my tongue to her clit and with a quick movement, I hit it, her breathing stopped and she moaned.

- _Fuck, Blake_ -

He repeated it, over and over, that short move, just to get her near the edge but not quite there. She started to move her hips and moved up so she was on her knees almost sitting over my face, her hands holding herself with my knees as my hands were on her hips, moving them lightly and at the pace I wanted her to.

I started to move quicker and quicker, her gasps were continuous and her trembles too, higher by the “ _lick_ ”, her hands moved down and started to caress her way down her center, where my tongue was playing. She bent and as her left hand went to the floor, her right one went to her clit.

- _You’ll help me_ \- She just nodded flushed and stiff, close to the point of no return. I moved down and was now at her entrance, I licked and quickly entered with my tongue, taking all the air out of her and her hand moved to her clit, starting to rub it quickly. – _Not so quick_ \- I said while enjoying the view, a woman completely lost in her pleasure. She kept moving and so did I, I move my tongue left and right, up and down, even met her fingers a couple of times. She was close and I could tell by the way her nipples got darker, her body trembled and her face was flushed. I let her fly over the edge by pushing her hips down on my mouth and having her completely, her scream flew to the air, her hands to my hair and I saw her whole brain shut down. What a sight.I moved her with me, I sat on the bed and I took off my boxers, while she returned to earth. I was kissing her neck and breathing her in.

I felt her hands go to my hair and move my head for a kiss, which I replied more than happy. Her hands were traveling across my body, now on my dick now, and she just moved up and then slowly sunk in it, I wasn’t expecting her to do that, no condom? No question? Nothing? But all my thoughts burnt and turned into the complete trash as her tight walls surrounded me.

My hips started a slow but deep movement; I knew I had to be slow at the beginning, no matter how hard it was to do it. After a couple of minutes, she started to move against me, using my shoulders to hold on to and move down to meet me, the filthy back and forth of our hips, the focus was on the rhythm, their foreheads were now against the other one, as I spread my fingers on her back and hips, was getting my out of my skin

We shared a slow maddening tempo that was becoming harder and harder to maintain, Gwen was the one in charge and she kept that fucking rhythm way too long, way too long. Our whimpers, grunts, and groans were too much for me, and I started to move a bit faster, trying to get deeper, her voice started to get pitch high and started to utters against my neck, asking him to keep going.

- _Please, don’t stop… Fuck, Blake, don’t stop_ \- Hearing her name on my lips was going to drive me nuts and I knew that we both needed bad enough. I started to rush a bit, trying to maintain the almost gentle slide, but it wasn’t an easy task.

She started to move faster and faster, getting into that place where the need was enough to make you a bit crazy, her hands on my forearms, the sway of her hips, my tongue on her neck or her chest, was getting us both to the end of that race.  I felt her squishing me more and more, her hips moving faster, I flipped us to the bed, I slipped out and moved behind her, I held her leg in one hand with the other I helped myself to slipped in, I was even deeper.

- _Oh, my God, yes. Yes!-_ She whimpered while dragging her nails over my thighs, adding to the sensation.

I kept the low pace for a bit, but then I started to move quicker and quicker, this new position allowed a quicker pace, which I was very happy about, I was getting real close, feeling the sparks on my back and on my neck, my movements started to get jerky as I tried to stop the inevitable but, then, I felt her stop, stiff and scream. There it was. Her walls were clamping around me, almost hurt as they trapped me, choking my dick and of course, making me explode. I saw white before my eyes, I saw everything and at the same time I saw nothing, it was as beautiful as it was a disaster, because I felt a part of my soul leaving my body and entering hers, and the thought of having it coming back was as horrible as losing that part forever.

Twenty minutes later, Gwen was still spread on top of me, as naked as I was, as tired as I was and hopefully as happy as I was.

_-What do you want to eat? There's waffles_ \- I said


End file.
